Eternal Love
by Reetu
Summary: Bella moves to Forks and on her first day at school she meets the Cullens. Will she fall for the single one? The blond one? What's his name? Oh Right! Jasper Hale. JasperxBella fanfic.
1. Meeting Him For the First Time

Oh My God… I am so stoked for Twilight

Oh My God… I am so stoked for Twilight!!!!!! Can you believe that it is going to premiere in less than a month?!?!?! Haha Newho… This is my first fanfic. about Twilight so I hope you like it… This is a JasperxBella story and I don't think I am going to change that any time soon… or am I??? lol So I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to read and review!!! I think I might even update today depending on how inspired I am and if not today then tomorrow for sure!!! :]

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Twilight does NOT belong to me… Sigh…

* * *

Chapter One: Meeting Him For the First Time…

Bella's POV

I looked out the window of Charlie's car and all I saw was dark clouds and rain. I sighed and just continued to stare off into space. My name is Bella Swan and my life is seriously going down the drain. Renee had just gotten married and I felt like I would be interrupting her new married life if I stayed there with her and Phil, her husband. So here I am in Forks, Washington awaiting my doom. Oh and did I mention that I hate cold weather! I was so used to living in the warmth of the sun every single day back in Phoenix. This weather is just going to add to my chances of dying because of all the water everywhere. Yeah, I'm a pretty clumsy person. I can't wait to embarrass myself in front of the entire student body at Forks High tomorrow. Ugh… Another thing to add to my worries: high school.

"Bella are you okay? You don't seem too well." Charlie asked.

'_How did he know that I was so depressed?' _I wondered sarcastically.

"I'm okay Dad. Honestly I'm fine; I'm just not used to the atmosphere yet."

"If you say so Bells."

Trust me Dad, I'm okay." I said trying to sound as convincing as possible. I noticed that the car was slowing down and then it stopped.

"Well, we're here Bells." Charlie said.

I got out of the car and took a look at the house. It was nice I guess, I mean I can't complain. It was good enough for me.

"I have a surprise for you Bells."

Then he handed me a set of keys. I think they were… car keys? Then I finally saw the old red truck sitting in the driveway. It was nice for me. I didn't really care whether it was old or broken, it works and that's all that matters. As long as I didn't have to have Charlie drive me around in his car I was happy.

After I got settled in Charlie called me down for dinner which was pizza. He admitted to me that he wasn't the best cook in the world and I said that I would cook from now on. All those times of watching the food channel and reading cook books really came in handy since Renee was gone all day. I guess it was going to come in handy again since Charlie can't cook. After dinner I went up to my room and checked my e-mail. Renee sent me a million e-mails. I replied to the last one saying:

Hey Mom. I'm okay and settled in at the house. I'm going to school tomorrow and don't worry about me. I'll be okay mom. I miss you too and hope you and Phil are doing well.

Love,  
Bella

I sent her the e-mail and turned off my computer. I lied down on my bed and closed my eyes desperately hoping that tomorrow would go well. I don't know how, but slowly I started drifting off into sleep.

RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!! RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!

"Ugh…" I said as I turned my alarm clock off. I got out of my bed and got ready for school. I noticed that Charlie wasn't at home so I decided to leave early so I could get my schedule and paperwork at school. Charlie left a set of directions for me so that I wouldn't get lost. Forks isn't that big of a town Charlie. Luckily the car started, but unfortunately the heater wasn't working…

After parking my car in the school parking lot I grabbed my backpack and walked towards the school. As soon as I started walking towards the building, everyone stopped whatever they were doing and stared. It was awkward, REALLY awkward. I just kept on walking and opened the door to the main office. The people in there did the same thing as everyone else. They just kept on staring at me. This is going to be a long day. I can already feel it…

I looked at my schedule when the bell rang and started looking for my class: AP English. When I opened the door to my class it was already full of people and they all stared at me and whispered to their friends as well. Talk about rude. All except one… A boy who looked at me for a couple of moments and then resumed whatever it was that he was doing. He was blonde and had a set of the blackest eyes I had ever seen. His skin was pale and he had dark bags underneath his eyes as if he hadn't slept in days, but he looked pretty alert to me. It was as if he sensed my confusion and looked up at me again. I smiled slightly at him, but he didn't respond to me at all. He shifted his gaze to his desk again.

"Miss Swan here is your list of required reading for the year and a syllabus." Mr. Kaye said.

I forced out a smile and a thank you to my teacher as I took the papers from him.

"As for your seating arrangement, you may sit in the empty seat right next to Mr. Jasper Hale.

I looked at the seat Mr. Kaye was indicating towards and noticed the same blond-haired black-eyed boy look up at me unfazed. He looked like a statue of a Greek God.

'_He is too gorgeous to be human'_ I thought to myself and laughed.

He was still staring at me as I walked to the seat, but when I sat down he just turned his gaze in the opposite direction. I was about to introduce myself and hay hi when I felt on tap on my shoulder.

A short girl with dark curly hair looked at me and said, "Hi, I'm Jessica."

I just smiled at her and introduced myself as Bella Swan.

"OMG! I know! Well everyone knows in this town. I was wondering, since you're new here, do you want to sit with my friends and me during lunch?"

'_Oh you are doing the biggest favor on me.' _I thought to myself sarcastically, but I said, "Sure."

The next five hours were pure hell. In every single class people were staring at me and gossiping about me to their friends. The bell rang for lunch and as I got up and started gathering my stuff I dropped all of my books on the floor.

"Ugh! Could this day get any worse?!" I asked myself.

A voice from behind me said, "Don't worry, it'll die down in a week or two."

I turned around to see a girl with short hair and stunningly beautiful pixie-like features walk up to me and help me pick up my books. She had the same dark bags underneath her eyes and pale skin as Jasper, but her eyes were a light bronze. She didn't look strong, but she was. She picked up all 3 of my bulky textbooks with ease and when she handed them to me with one hand I could barely hold them up with both.

"Thank you." I said to her and genuinely smiled for the first time today.

"No problem. By the way, my name is Alice; Alice Cullen" She replied holding out her hand.

I shook her hand and said, "Bella; Bella Swan, but you probably already know that."

She laughed the most wonderful laugh and said "Yeah I do know that."

Just then a boy walked into the empty classroom towards Alice. He was really handsome; there was no doubt about that. He was tall, had brown hair, and a crooked smile on his face. Just then I noticed something else…

'_Okay this really starting to annoy me! Why do they have pale skin, light brown eyes, and look like they haven't slept in a decade?!'_

The boy just looked at me oddly and started laughing.

"Edward don't laugh at her that's rude!" Alice said to him with a smile on her face.

"I'm… sorry Alice… it's just… it was so funny." Edward said between his laughter.

"What was so funny?" I asked clueless.

He then stopped laughing abruptly, looked at me, and said, "Nothing I'm sorry. My name is Edward Cullen." He ALSO extended his hand which I took and introduced myself again.

"Well Alice I think we should be heading to the cafeteria, everyone's probably waiting for us." He said. He took her hand and the two left after saying good-bye.

I walked to the cafeteria by myself and walked towards the table Jessica was sitting at with my tray of food in hand. I sat down next to her and played with my food not really in any mood to eat. Jessica was talking about something with the other people sitting at the table, but I wasn't really that interested to join the conversation. I looked around the room and saw Alice, Edward, and Jasper all sitting at a table together along with two others. It was then from far away that I truly noticed their charming looks. They were all so beautiful. Besides the three I had already met there was a tall muscular looking guy with short brown hair sitting with the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in the world. She had long blonde hair that flowed down her back. She had the body of a swimsuit model and a clear complexion to match. She was the type of person any girl would die to be.

I then turned back to Jessica and asked her who they were.

"Oh those are the Cullen and Hale kids. They're all adopted by Dr. Cullen. Jasper and Rosalie Hale are brother and sister. The others are only adopted siblings."

I just nodded my head indicating for her to continue.

"You know what's odd though? Edward and Alice are going out and so are Emmett and Rosalie, but they all live together in the same house with Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme Cullen."

It was then I asked, "Why did they adopt a bunch of teenagers though?"

Jessica shrugged and said, "No one really knows, but everyone says that Dr. Cullen's wife can't have kids so they just adopted a bunch of 'em."

I looked at them again and saw that they all had the exact same features. The pale white skin, the dark bags underneath the eyes, but their eyes were either black or some shade of brown. However, they were all just SO FREAKING BEAUTIFUL.

I looked over at Jasper and asked, "What about him? The blond one."

Jessica giggled and said, "He's single," then her expression changed to a more hostile one, "but he doesn't date."

'_Wow… Can somebody say REJECTED?'_

Just then I heard a laugh from the other table and noticed Edward laugh. He then whispered something in Alice's ear and she started laughing too. The two of them then looked at me and winked and nodded. I smiled at the two of them, but something wasn't right, how did he know what I was thinking? Then Jasper looked up at me and for the first time today, he smiled at me. I could feel the blood reach my face as he looked at me and smiled. The bell rang and everyone started getting up to go to their next class.

'_Well time for AP American History.'_

That class went by relatively quickly and painless because Alice was also in this class. We made small talk here and there. It was dare I say it, fun.

Then it was finally time for Algebra 2, which wasn't so bad, but Jasper was in it and he was acting the same way he was acting this morning in AP English. I didn't know what it was. Did I smell weird to him? I took a whiff of my hair which smelled like strawberries to me. He was taping the desk impatiently with his pencil waiting for the bell to ring and when it did all I saw was a blur and he was gone.

As I walked out into the parking lot towards my car I noticed Alice and Edward. They waved at me and said, "See you tomorrow Bella!"

I waved back and said, "Bye! See you guys tomorrow. Thanks for helping me out on my first day." I looked towards the car and saw Jasper sitting there not saying anything. He must've felt someone staring because he looked at me and smiled.

As I got into my car I thought, _'Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.'_

* * *

Well, there it is! I hope you liked it. I feel like I was rushing it, but if I did it was only because I knew that you all know that exposition of Twilight, but since I changed some things up so I had to start from the very beginning. Oh! Also I don't know what classes and teachers she had so I just made them up as I went. Okay so I changed it up a bit. Edward can read Bella's mind and he is the one with Alice. Jasper is still the one vampire who has trouble with adjusting to the "vegetarian" life style so that makes it a bit more interesting. READ AND REVIEW!!! I would really like it if you all told me your thoughts about this. Constructive criticism is welcome!!! :] Oh and I want to change the title... So if you have any ideas that would be really cool!!! Just message me or send it in a pm. Thank You for reading!!! :]


	2. So He Speaks

Hey everybody

Hey everybody!!! Thank you for your great response!!! I was never expecting so much positive feedback from all of you who read!!! Lol THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!!!!! Anywho, as I promised, here is Chapter 2!!!

Disclaimer: Oh wait maybe now??? Nope not now… Oh! How about now?! Do I own it now??? Nope nothing… God Damn it! Fine then it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer!!!

* * *

Chapter 2: So He Speaks!!!

Bella's POV

'_Why isn't he here today???'_

I continuously kept on looking at the empty desk next to me hoping that maybe the next time I looked, Jasper would be there. It had been two days since I came to Forks High and things were actually starting to look up. Well, except for the fact that Jasper has been gone for the past two days since I've been here. Something wasn't right here though... I could feel it.

'_Please don't tell me that I scared him into leaving school or something… That would make me feel horrible…'_

"Miss Swan, which two characters were portrayed as mockingbirds in the novel To Kill a Mockingbird?" Mr. Kaye asked me. [**A/N** Sorry I'm only a sophomore and that's the only novel I could think of at the moment.]

"Um the two characters were Tom Robinson and Boo or Arthur Radley." I said thanking my old English teacher for making me reading that book earlier.

"That's correct, but next time actually pay attention to what I'm talking about instead of staring at Mr. Hale's empty seat waiting for his arrival." Mr. Kaye said.

The guys laughed and the girls giggled, but the only thing I could do was sink into my chair as my face turned the color of a tomato."

I went through the entire school day waiting to see whether Jasper would show up. He didn't.

'_Maybe I did do something… I'll have to ask Alice or Edward later on today why he's gone and when he's coming back.'_

As I made my way to my car I looked over at Edward's silver Volvo and saw him and Alice laughing together. I waved to them and they called me over. I took this chance to look into the car, but still no Jasper…

'_Now that I think of it where are Rosalie and Emmett?'_

"Hey Alice. Hey Edward."

"Hey Bella what's up; is something bugging you?" Alice asked.

"Um… Sort've. Do you know why Jasper didn't come to school today?" I asked hoping for a good straight-forward answer.

Edward answered, "He had some business to take care of with Rosalie, Emmett, and Dad, but he'll probably be back in a day or two."

"Oh okay… Well I gotta get back home and make dinner for Charlie before he gets hungry and decides to cook, resulting in burning the house down." I said trying to be funny. Well it got a giggle out of the two.

"Okay then bye Bella. See you tomorrow!" Alice said. I gave Alice a hug and felt like I was hugging a block of ice. She was so cold, but I didn't mention it to either one of them. With that they both got into the car and drove off while I walked to my truck and drove home. I don't even get why I feel so horrible because I didn't see Jasper for a couple of days.

I went home and started cooking. I decided to make Spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread on the side. When Charlie stepped into the house he stopped to smell everything. He seemed to like it. I guess he just wasn't used to the smell of good food when he came home.

"Hey Bells, what did you make for dinner?" Charlie asked.

"Spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread." I replied.

"Mmm, sounds good."

Dinner went by smoothly without any interrogation or lectures that I was expecting. Things about how I should stay focused on school and how this is a small town and that it might take me a while to get adjusted to this life. Yeah, yeah, yeah Charlie I know!

After dinner I went upstairs to my room and did my homework. It was really easy considering the fact that I already understood or knew most of the material that my teachers had given me. I finished my work and put everything away. I am currently bored out of my mind and it's only 7:34 pm. I tried going to sleep, but I just wasn't tired enough.

"Good God… I need to read something."

I looked around in my bookshelf for a book to read and settled on _The Witch of Blackbird Pond._ [**A/N** OMG, is there anyone out there who has read that book besides me? If you haven't then I recommend you read it! It's an awesome novel]I loved this book so much. I had already read it six times, but every time I opened the book it was as if I was reading it for the first time. I was about half-way through the book when I looked at my clock; it read 9:52 pm. I didn't realize when I got sucked into the book forgetting everything else around me. I listened to the sounds around me and realized that Charlie had gone to sleep because the TV was off in the living room. I still wasn't sleepy though so I continued reading. This time I was about ¾ of the way through the book when I heard a gentle tapping at my window. I couldn't really tell what it was because of the rain outside. Then I heard it again so I decided to take a closer look. When I opened my window to see what was out there I was shocked. There standing outside my window was…

"Hey Bella it's me Jasper can I come in?" he said in a pleading tone.

For some reason though, it seemed as if the rain or the cold weather wasn't harming him at all. I still let him come in though. It would be kind've rude if I didn't.

After regaining my senses I asked him, "What are you doing here Jasper? And where were you for the past two days."

He seemed to tense up as soon as he heard the second question. I knew something wasn't right. That just added to my suspicion. As if sensing this he calmed down to seem less suspicious, but I already knew that something was up so he couldn't really hide it from me.

"Well Alice and Edward told me that you were asking about me after school today. Were you?" he asked while smiling.

Thankfully the room was dark enough so he wouldn't be able to see me blush.

"Why are you blushing? I only asked you a simple question."

'_What? How did he know that I was blushing?'_

I walked over to my room door and flipped the switch next to it turning on the light. I walked back over to him and motioned for him to sit down somewhere. He sat down at my computer chair while he waited for an answer. I nervously looked around my room from my book, to the bookshelf, to the computer, and finally the window before actually looking him in the eyes. I was about to look away when I noticed something different…

"Are you wearing contacts?" I asked him.

He looked up in an alert manner. I think I hit a chord. I mean come on, I see him two days ago and his eyes are coal black. Then all of a sudden he climbs into my room two days later and his eyes look like molten gold?!

"Um no… I was wearing them on Monday when you saw me at school for the first time." he said.

'_Bull shit… I don't believe it. He's hiding something for sure… Him and the rest of his family. Something is just not normal about all of them.'_

Then he continued, "You never answered my question. Did you ask about me today at school?"

I slowly nodded my head, but also said, "But there is a logical explanation for it. When I came to school on Monday it seemed like you hated me or I was doing something to you that hurt you a lot. I thought that maybe the reason for you not being there for the past two days was… well me."

Then Jasper laughed and said, "Technically you were the reason why I left, but I can't really explain to you why just yet."

'_Okay now I'm confused. What is he talking about? Why won't he just explain it to me?'_

It was as if he sensed my confusion. He stood up and walked towards me and then sat down in front of me on the floor.

"Soon, I will explain to you why, but in order for that to happen you're gonna have to guess and figure some things out on your own."

As he spoke I heard a slightly Southern accent in his words. It made me smile, but then I thought about what he said.

"Guess what?" I asked.

He smiled, "Bella, did you ever notice something different about me? Or Alice and Edward? Or the other people in my family?"

"Yeah."

"Really? What's that?"

"Well you all have really pale skin."

"Yes… Keep going." He motioned for me to continue.

"None of you ever eat at lunch. Your eyes are either really black or they're some shade of brown. You guys have dark bags underneath your eyes. You all have ice-cold skin and...", I wasn't so sure if I wanted to say the last one out loud.

"And?"

"And you all are REALLY good looking." I looked away and blushed

He smiled and asked, "Do you know why?"

My eyes widened in shock, "There's a reason for all that stuff?! I knew something wasn't right. I just had this feeling that something was off."

He just smiled, walked over to my window, and opened it.

"Yes Bella there is a reason for all that. You have all the time you need. Try to guess what makes us so different from everyone else."

I was about to ask him where I could get some help in trying to figure it out, but he had already left. I sighed and turned to sit on my bed again. I instantly noticed a piece of paper with my name written in the most elegant hand-writing. I unfolded it and read what it said inside. I automatically knew where I was going to get my answers. Inside the piece of paper were written two small, but important words…

"_La Push…"_

* * *

So now Bella is going to try to figure out the mystery which is the Cullen Family!!! AAAHHHH!!!!!! I am soo excited!!! Lol Well I hope you liked it! Thank you all sooo much for your reviews and feedback and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! :] Don't forget to review and give me your thoughts on this chapter and my writing. Thank You!!!


	3. The Truth Comes Out

OMG!!! Thank you all soo much for your constant feedback and support! I am really sorry that I couldn't update sooner, but I got sick and passed out at school so I spent my entire weekend at the hospital. I all better now so I think everyone deserves an update. :] Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: Well I've said it before and I'll say it again, I. Don't. Own. Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Truth Comes Out

Bella's POV

I was sitting with Charlie during breakfast when I asked him if we knew anyone in La Push. I mean, I couldn't just go there without knowing the area or any of the people.

"Of course!" he said enthusiastically.

'_Oh boy, an ecstatic Charlie. What have I done?'_

"One of my close friends and his son are from La Push. In fact they might be coming tomorrow to visit you. You remember Billy and Jacob Black don't you?"

'_Jacob… Jacob… Oh right Jacob… Now I remember'_

"Yeah I remember them."

"Well since I don't have work tomorrow they're going to be coming over. Speaking of which do you mind making lunch? I mean I could always order food, but your cooking beats take-out." Charlie said embarrassed.

"No problem. I don't mind." Then a brilliant idea struck me. "Um dad, do you think after lunch I could hang out with Jacob in La Push? I haven't seen it in a long time and I've wanted to go to the beach for awhile too."

"I don't see why not. Billy and I will probably occupied with the game anyways. At least you'll be able to get out of the house for once."

"Yeah I guess so…" I said not really paying attention to what he was saying.

"Well I have to get going. Since you don't have school you can stay at home or go out. I don't really care as long as you don't get into any kind of trouble."

"Okay dad. Bye." I said.

"Bye Bells." Charlie said closing the door behind him.

I washed the dishes and did the laundry. It was only 11:30 in the morning and I was practically done with all my chores. I tried watching TV, but nothing interesting was on. I sat there on the couch for a minute or so before deciding that I couldn't wait.

"Ugh, I can't take it anymore." I couldn't wait. I've got to find out the truth right now.

I went up to my room changed and ran down the stairs as fast as I could without hurting myself. I grabbed my car keys, cell phone, and some money and started the truck. I was going to La Push and I was going to figure out what was up with Jasper and his family. I had been there so many times before with Charlie so luckily I knew the way and where Jacob lived. Hopefully he was at home and would remember me.

I stopped right in front of his house and sighed loudly. I just sat there wondering if I was actually going to do this or if I was just going to head back home and wait for tomorrow.

'_Oh God… I can't do this. I have to go back home right now.'_

"Bella Swan? Is that- is that you?" a voice asked.

I looked up to see a young boy looking at me in awe. Well he wasn't that young, but he wasn't old either. This could only be one person.

"Jake?" I asked.

He smiled widely which told me that I was right. I got out of the car and smiled.

'_I guess I'm getting some answers today then.'_

"Wow. I wasn't expecting you here. Wait, why are you here?"

'_Uh-oh'_

"Well there was nothing to do so I decided that I would come down here and visit."

"Oh that's good. You wanna go down to the beach? I have nothing important to do right now so we can hang out if you want."

"I would love to." I said smiling widely.

"Cool let's go." He said

We walked down to the beach talking about old times. It was actually a lot more fun than I was expecting it to be. We sat down on the sand looking at the ocean. I had never felt more at peace ever since I got here.

"It's really nice to have you back Bella. So anything new happen in your life?" He asked looking at me and smiling.

I couldn't help, but blush thinking of Jasper. I shoved Jacob lightly and we both just laughed. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I took it out. I received a text message.

'_Hmm, that's odd. Nobody really texts me.'_

I flipped it open and read the text. I gasped, but only loud enough for me to hear. The text message was from Jasper.

So u couldn't wait until 2mrrw huh?

Well u went 2 the right person. :)

- Jasper

'_How did he get my number? Who knows…' _I smiled and shook my head though as I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket.

"Who was that?" Jacob asked.

"It was a friend of mine. You know the Cullen family don't you? It was Jasper."

Jacob's entire body language changed. He looked alert and… a bit uncomfortable. I wasn't used to this Jacob. It was weird.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked in worry.

He shook his head and said, "No it's just that… The Cullens aren't allowed to be in La Push."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Well it's the legends… Wait a minute I'm not supposed to be telling you this."

He got up and started walking towards the trees. I followed him.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"I just can't Bella. I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Well you can tell me. I promise I won't tell a soul." I said hoping that he would tell me. I looked around to see where we were. We were surrounded by a bunch of trees. Jacob sighed and I looked back at him.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone."

"I promise."

"Okay well you know all those old stories that dad used to tell us about where my ancestors came from? The ones about the Quileutes?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Well there is one legend, the legend about the _cold ones_."

"The cold ones?" I asked genuinely intrigued.

"Yeah… they're the natural enemies of the werewolves. That's us I guess. However, they don't hunt the same way the others of their kind do. Supposedly they're not dangerous so my great-grandfather made a truce with their leader. As long as they stayed off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces."

"Wait. If they're not dangerous then-" he interrupted me.

"There is always a risk for humans when they are around the cold ones, even if they are civilized like this clan."

"Civilized?"

"They say that they do not hunt humans. They claim to prey on animals instead."

'_Okay now I am a little confused.'_

"So how does this tie in with the Cullens? Are they like the cold ones your great-grandfather met?"

Jacob looked up at me and smirked, "No… They're the _same _ones. There are more of them now. A new male and female, but the others are still the same. In my great-grandfather's time they already knew the leader, Carlisle. He had been here and gone before_ your_ people even arrived."

"So what are they?" I asked, "the cold ones, what _are_ they?"

"Blood drinkers," he said, but his smirk grew, "but your people call them vampires."

I gasped really loud and Jacob's smirk turned into a smile and then he started laughing.

"Oh shut up Jake!" I yelled at him and hit his arm playfully.

"You… have… you have goose bumps." He said in between laughs.

I just stuck my tongue out at him and looked at the time on my phone. Oh wow, it was already five in the afternoon.

"Well it was cool hanging out with you Jake, but I have to get going. You and Billy are still coming over tomorrow right?" I asked.

"Yeah of course. Can't wait 'til tomorrow. It's really a lot of fun to hang out with you again Bella." He said as I got into my car.

"Yeah same here. Well I have to get going before Charlie starts interrogating me about where I was." I said as I started my car.

"Okay then bye Bella. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Jake!" and with that I drove off.

'_Wow… vampires… I couldn't believe it. Well I could and I do, but it's just so out of this world kind of stuff. It all made sense now.' _

I pulled into the driveway and noticed that Charlie wasn't home yet. I was in no mood to cook today so I decided to call and order pizza. I walked up to my room and went into the bathroom. I washed my face with water to clear my head and started walking back to the living room. I never noticed the person sitting in the chair in the corner of my room. As I was about to walk out of my room I heard:

"So you figured it out huh?"

I immediately turned around and looked into Jasper's smiling face.

* * *

Mwahaha… I am sooo evil… Okay not really. Lol I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review!!! Lol :] I'll probably update tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, but no later that that!!!


	4. I Love You, But Can You Love Me?

Hehe… So I decided to update the very next day for those of you who reviewed… You all have been very generous with your feedback and reviews so I decided that you all needed a treat for being so awesome!!!!!! Once again thank you all for reviewing or adding my story or me to your alerts or favorites!!! So here it is… Chapter 4!!!!!! AAAHHHH!!! So exciting!!!!!! Lol :]

Disclaimer: Did I not state this in the last chapter and the one before that? I don't own Twilight!

* * *

Chapter 4: I Love You, But Can You Love Me?

"_So you figured it out huh?"_

_I immediately turned around and looked into Jasper's smiling face._

"I uh…" The words were in my head, but they weren't coming out of my mouth.

He just stood there smiling his oh-so-perfect smile. Then he walked closer to me until our faces were about a couple inches apart. Then he leaned down and I could feel his cool breath on my neck. I gasped at our sudden closeness, but I wasn't… scared. I should be, but I just wasn't. I instantly felt very self-conscious. I turned my head away and blushed.

"You're not afraid?" he whispered into my ear, but I just shook my head.

"Well you should be." And he walked away from me.

"Why should I be afraid of you? You aren't scary; you're… you're beautiful." I said.

He looked at me and laughed coldly, "Are you kidding me Bella? I could kill you right here and now if I wanted to. That doesn't scare you even a little?"

I just shook my head in response. I was being totally honest with him. I couldn't be afraid of him… How can anybody be afraid of someone they… they love?

'_Wow… where did that come from? Sigh… Well, you can't deny the truth…'_

Then I decided to speak, "Is it true though? Are you really a… a vampire?"

He looked me in the eyes and said, "Yes. It's true."

We never broke eye contact. I kept looking him in the eyes as if the answer to my existence lay somewhere in them. He moved closer and so did I; we were about arm's length away from each other. He rubbed his temples and sighed. I took this moment to extend my hand out to him. He looked at me in curiosity and I just enveloped his hand in mine adjusting to the ice cold feeling. As I got more comfortable I tightened my hold on his hand.

"I don't care… I… I"

"You what Bella?"

"I… I love you."

He looked at me and then our hands. He removed his hand from mine and charged across the room in disapproval.

"No Bella. This isn't right. I can't risk your life just so I could be with you. I can't do that to you. You shouldn't be with me."

"Who are you to make that decision for me? I love you and that's all that matters to me."

"Are you crazy? Do you have a death wish or something? Any other normal person would run away by now, but you seem to still be here."

"Well, it is _MY_ house after all. Where would I run to?" I countered.

There was a silence and then we both laughed a little. It gradually died down as the mood became serious once more. We just stared at each other. He seemed to be accepting the fact that I wasn't going to leave him alone.

"You are one weird girl you know that? There is a vampire not a foot or two away from you who could attack you at any given moment and all you feel is love and compassion?"

He just shook his head at me in disapproval.

"What can I say, I'm a hopeless case." I replied.

"Don't get smart with me. I'm still not okay with this. How is this even possible? How could you fall in love with me? I understand how _I_ could fall in love with _you_, but how can _you_ fall in love with _me_? It's just not normal, not after you found out the truth about my family and me."

"No Jasper. The real question is how can you, wonderful and handsome Jasper Hale, fall in love with plain old clumsy Bella Swan? Now that is something that doesn't make any sense whatsoever."

He just laughed at me and walked closer to me. He took my hand into his and grasped it firmly. He brought it to his lips and gave it a tender kiss. I just turned away and blushed a deep red.

He smiled and said, "That is one of the many reasons why I love you Bella. The way you blush whenever someone compliments you or when you do something you think is embarrassing. You have beautiful creamy brown eyes that I could just keep looking at all day long and trust me I have the ability to do that. You are beautiful Bella, but you just don't let yourself know that. Even if someone else tells you, you still don't listen."

"No I'm not. You're just being the nice person you are."

He rolled his eyes and said, "See what I mean. Honestly you should have heard what all those guys at school were saying and thinking about you. It was horrible and repulsive."

"What do you mean by thinking? And what were they thinking?"

"You know my brother Edward right?"

I nodded.

"Well, he can read minds. He can hear everyone's thoughts."

'_No wonder he was laughing at what I was thinking about when Jessica's attitude towards Jasper changed during lunch.'_

"That's cool." Then I thought of something. "Do you have a special power?"

He smiled, "Yeah, I can feel and manipulate emotions. That's how I felt your love and affection for me."

He took both of my hands into his and I noticed how they fit perfectly together. His cool hands in my warm ones felt just right. It was pure bliss to be with Jasper at this moment.

"You're content. You're… happy."

"Why wouldn't I be? You are amazing Jasper and I don't know how long I've loved you, but I do."

'Bella, we just met a couple of days ago."

"Jasper, do you love me?"

"Of course."

'But Jasper, we just met a couple of days ago." I said repeating his statement in a light mocking tone.

"You know, those guys at school were thinking some really weird things. They all just wanted you because of your body, but what they didn't see was your intellect, your wit, your true beauty. Did you know that I am extremely attracted to your blood?"

"What?"

"Well for some vampires, sometimes a certain person's blood can be a lot more potent compared to someone else's. However, your blood, it sings to me. It calls out to me. Bella, you are my la tua cantate, my singer." He said as he smiled at me.

"Bella you mean so much to me. I have lived for a really long time now, but I have finally found true love and that's you. I love you, but can you love me?"

"What kind of stupid question is that Jasper? Of course I can and I do love you."

"I guess-" He stopped abruptly.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Your dad is home." He replied.

He led me over to my window and sure enough Charlie was getting out of his car.

"Look you go downstairs and say hi to your dad and whenever you come back up here I'll be here waiting okay?"

"You promise you won't leave?" I asked hesitantly.

He smiled slightly and said, "I promise; now go."

"Okay."

I was at my door when I turned around and said, "Jasper?"

He turned to look at me and said, "Hmm?"

"Just in case you do leave, but hopefully you won't, I love you."

"I love you too Bella."

"Bella!" I heard Charlie's voice from downstairs.

"I should probably go now, but I'll try to come back as soon as possible!"

"Don't worry Bella, take your time."

"Oh and you still have some questions to answer so be ready."

He laughed, "You too Bella, now go before Charlie comes up here. Not that it would matter. I would hide before he even stepped into the room."

I just stared at him curiously and he motioned for me to go downstairs, but I almost fell on -well- nothing on my out. Sure enough Jasper was there at that moment holding me in his arms.

He sighed and shook his head while saying, "What am I going to do with you Bella Swan?"

I got up out of his arms and stuck my tongue out at him on my way down the stairs. I could've sworn I heard him laugh at me.

* * *

So I see that they have confessed their love for each other. Now Jasper is going to be a little hesitant at the whole concept of being with Bella, but with a little help from some very important family members ahem-Alice and Edward- he'll be able to get over his fears and show Bella how much he cares for her and loves her. AAAAWWWWW!!!!!! So review and I'll post up the next chapter REALLY REALLY SOON!!!!!!


	5. Answering Unanswered Questions

Wow, I am so pleased with myself… Everyone seems to like this so far!!! :] Thank you all so much once again for your wonderful and positive feedback! So without any delay here is Chapter 5!!! ENJOY!!!!!! :]

Disclaimer: Sigh… Why must you torture me by making me say it again? I don't own it okay. I hope you're happy now.

Chapter 5: Answering Unanswered Questions

Bella's POV

"Hey dad, how was your day?" I asked.

"It was okay I guess. I'm really tired though. Is there anything to eat?"

"Um I didn't really feel like cooking today so I ordered pizza."

"That's okay if you didn't feel like cooking then you didn't have to. I'm too tired to bother anyways." He said and yawned.

Charlie ate his pizza in silence and announced that he was going to go to bed early. I washed up all the dishes and threw out the trash. Once I was sure that Charlie was fast asleep I rushed up the stairs as fast as I could without tripping or falling. When I got to my room I saw Jasper lying on my bed reading my weathered copy _The Witch of Blackbird Pond_. He looked up at me and smiled. I gasped and thought _'Wow… he had the features of a Greek God. Whoever made him this way must've spent a lot of time on him. The best part of it is: he loves ME.'_

His facial expression changed to one of concern asked, "Are you okay Bella?"

I simply tried nodding my head as I stared at him. Then all of a sudden he wasn't there anymore. I looked at my bed and then I looked to my right and sighed in relief. One second he's at my bed and the next he's standing next to me. He simply smiled at me and took my hand into his kissing it ever so gently. The butterflies in my stomach fluttered even more violently than before. I smiled at him and turned around to lock my door.

Jasper lifted his eyebrows in curiosity and I had to explain myself.

"So that Charlie won't wake up."

"Ah." He whispered softly.

"Yeah… You have some explaining to do mister." I announced in an accusing tone, but then laughed.

I went and sat down on my bed and patted the seat next to me. He just laughed and sat next to me.

"Okay then, but if I'm going to tell you everything we might as well get comfortable." He said while smirking. Before I could assess what he meant he was lying on my bed and I was in his arms laying my head on his chest.

'_Sigh… A girl could get used to this… And she will.'_

"There, don't you feel better like this? I do." He whispered into my ear and for the second time I heard his Southern accent. I blushed at what he said.

"So what do you want to know Bella?" He said with a tone that meant he was ready for any question I had.

"Is your name really Jasper Hale or is it something else?"

"No it's not; my real name is Jasper Whitlock."

"How old are you? Like truly, how old are you?"

"144 years old."

"Wow… I don't think Charlie would approve of me being with an older guy." I said in a light joking tone.

He simply laughed and stated, "Well that's too bad because we've fallen in too deep now to worry about the age difference."

We both laughed and I looked at our hands entwined in one another. His cool smooth skin felt so comforting. I sighed in content and happiness at this moment.

"Why do your eyes change colors?"

"When we are thirsty then our turn black, but once we drink animal blood then they turn back to the normal shade of brown."

"Why don't you all drink… human blood?"

He sighed, but answered, "The majority of vampires in our world do prey on human blood, but some of us, like my family, choose not to kill innocent people and drink animal blood instead."

"Did you ever, you know, drink human blood?"

He lowered his head in shame as he nodded.

"Why did you stop?"

"Bella, when I was turned into a vampire, I was pulled into a world of death, pain, and despair. The only options I had was to turn people into vampires or kill them. All of this really drained me and the only thing that kept me going was the stamina I gained from drinking human blood. I felt like such a monster; and by the way, the vampires who drink human blood have red eyes instead of brown ones like we do. I never knew there was an alternate option until…"

"Until what?"

He smiled softly and said, "Until I met Edward and Alice. I was in Philadelphia and there was a horrible storm. I ended up walking into a small half-empty diner and there they were sitting at a booth laughing together. They looked so happy and their emotions were telling me the same thing. I noticed that the both of them had similar features as me and then Edward looked up at me and smiled."

I shivered a little and he grabbed the blanket on my bed and pulled it over me -well- us and then he continued.

"I heard him say 'He's here' to Alice and she too looked at me and smiled. Edward motioned for me to join them and I was a little apprehensive at first, but their emotions were telling me that they had noble and sincere intentions. I walked over to them and Edward said, 'We were expecting you.' He motioned for me to sit down and I sat down next to him. They both explained to me how they knew me and how they knew I was going to be there at the diner. After Alice told me about the other safer alternative I had I gladly accepted their offer and from then on I became Jasper Hale, their brother."

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes, but I held them back.

"Jasper?"

"Hmm?" He mumbled into my hair.

"What were you doing before you met Edward and Alice at the diner?"

"I was seventeen years old when I joined the Confederate Army in 1861; I lied and told them I was twenty, but I was tall enough to get away with it. People always liked me and listened to me. My father thought it was charisma, but now I guess it was probably something more. I was just outside the city of Galveston when I found three women. I thought that they were stragglers, but they were much much more than that."

He stopped to regain his composure and continued, "I introduced my self as Major Jasper Whitlock and I don't know what it was, but their appearance mesmerized me and I couldn't move. I.. I-"

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to." I said to him.

"No, I want to tell you. Their names were Maria, Nettie, and Lucy. Maria was the one who changed me. They said they were putting together an army and they needed someone like me to help recruit and control the newborn vampires. They used my power to their advantage. They used me… Eventually I left, but my battle scars stayed with me forever."

He lifted the sleeve to his long-sleeved shirt to reveal the many crescent moon shaped scars on his arm. I had tears in my eyes at his story; he had suffered so much. He looked at me and smiled sadly as the tears flowed freely down my face. He wiped my tears and I instantly smiled at the contact. I then took hand and kissed every scar that was on his arm. I held him closer and tighter to me than before. I looked up at him, smiled, and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too my Bella… My eternal love." He said to me as he kissed the top of my head.

We sat there in silence just enjoying each other's presence. I felt him move his head to rest it on my right shoulder. I adjusted to the feeling of his cold skin on my neck. He then continued to give me delicate kisses on my neck and I held on to his hand tightly as if my life depended on it. Then again my life did depend on it; I don't know what I would do without Jasper… without my love.

AAAWWWW!!!!!! This chapter makes me wanna cry… Actually I did cry when I wrote this… I hope this chapter touches your heart as it did mine. I'm sorry that this chapter was a little shorter than usual. Don't forget to review. With all love and respect to my fellow Twilight Lovers

- Reetu aka xTwilightSagaFanx


	6. Finally Meeting the Family

Wow… All I can say is thank you… You all are awesome!!! :] I am so sorry that I couldn't update any sooner, but here is Chapter 6 and I made it long for you guys so it makes up for all the days that I couldn't update. I am glad that everyone really enjoyed the last chapter and was really touched by it… Anyways here is Chapter 6 for all my awesome Twilight people!!! :]

Disclaimer: I'm just gonna come out and say it. I don't own Twilight. :[

* * *

Chapter 6: Finally Meeting the Family…

I fell asleep that night to Jasper's silky voice gently humming in my ear. I think it's safe to say that it was the best night's sleep I had ever had. Waking up was also a pleasant experience for me. As I opened my eyes to greet the new day I realized that there were two cool arms hugging my waist as I lay there. I looked up into the face of my angel and smiled.

"Good morning sleepy head." He whispered to me softly.

"Good morning." I said as I attempted to sit up in my bed.

He sighed and then smiled and stated, "So much for trying to stay away from you."

We both laughed together and I replied, "Even if you tried to stay away, I would nag you and keep coming after you."

"I can honestly say that I wouldn't mind that at all."

We both just laughed together. Being with Jasper made me feel so comfortable and blissful. He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into him as far as I could go without making him feel uncomfortable. I mean come on, he thirsts for my blood. I don't think it would be fair if I tempted the poor guy.

"So what do you wanna do today?" He asked me. His tone was casual so I guess me leaning into him didn't really affect him right now.

'_Phew thank God… Wait what do I wanna do today?'_

"I don't know. Do you have any plans?"

"Well I do have one, but I'm not so sure you would be very comfortable with it."

"Really? What's that?" I asked.

"I could always introduce you to my family members."

'_Did he just say what I think he said?'_

He looked at my face and chuckled.

"What?"

"I said, I could introduce you to-"

I interrupted him, "I heard what you said, but are you serious?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Why are you finally scared?"

"Uh yeah! What if they don't like me?!"

"Bella, are you sure your head's okay?"

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?!"

"Well usually if a human knew that they were walking into a house full of vampires they would be scared about whether they might eat him, but you are scared about whether those very same vampires will like you or not." He explained to me while also questioning my sanity.

"Well, these vampires are different. They are _civilized_. I'm sure that any one of them would ask me politely before actually eating me." I replied, a small smile on my lips.

"You are incredible." He said shaking his head.

"So I've heard."

"Well do you feel like you can do this? You know, meeting your boyfriend's vampire family?"

"Boyfriend? Is that what you are? I was under the impression that you weren't even human."

"Hey it's not my fault that there isn't a word for creatures like me in this type of relationship."

I just laughed at him, but I couldn't help the happiness that was overflowing inside me.

'_Jasper Hale… My boyfriend.'_ I sighed and smiled at the thought.

"Well do you wanna meet my family?" he asked looking hopeful that I would say yes.

"Yeah, I would love to meet the rest of your family." I answered.

He looked relieved that I had said yes and smiled.

"Can I just have some time to be human?"

"Sure. Go and get ready and I'll wait for you downstairs."

"Wait what about Charlie?"

"He left hours ago."

"Oh, okay then."

I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth furiously. I suddenly started worrying about how I was going to look since they were all so beautiful. What if they say I was plain or ugly or something? I washed my face and practically ran back into my room. I looked through my closet. I looked outside to check how the weather was and thankfully it was only cloudy.

'_Thank God, no rain.'_

I kept looking until I found a reasonable outfit. It wasn't too fancy, it was casual, but it still looked nice. I wore blue skinny jeans with a plain white t- shirt and black and white Roxy hoodie. For shoes, I decided to wear my black Vans. It was a casual ensemble, but it looked okay to me. I hope they didn't think I looked underdressed. I brushed my hair out which was actually a lot straighter than usual so I decided not to tie it up. After looking at myself one more time I walked downstairs. Jasper was sitting in my living room watching TV. I guess he heard me coming because he turned around to look at me and smiled.

"Well do I look okay?"

Before I knew it he was standing in front of me holding me hands.

"No, you don't look okay. You look way better than okay. I'm actually quite tempted to just stay here all day and look at you even though that might be a little creepy." He said.

"You're right, that would be creepy and plus you are the one who offered to take me so let's go." I said motioning towards the door.

"Yes ma'am." He said in his southern accent and he even went to the trouble of saluting me.

"Wow, if you weren't a vampire then I think that would have looked really dorky."

He just looked at me as the smile faded from his lips and his expression turned into a confused one.

"But don't worry. You would have been my dork."

As I was walking to the door, he grabbed my hand and I turned to face him.

"What?" I asked genuinely surprised. He just kept staring at me. Then he moved closer until our faces were only inches apart.

He whispered, "Before we go, I just wanted to try one thing."

He leaned in and touched his cold lips to mine and I lost control. My head reeled and my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest as it hammered against it. I didn't know when it happened, but all of a sudden I was on the floor looking up at a very worried Jasper.

"Bella! Bella are you okay?!"

I didn't answer right away, but tried sitting up instead. I looked at him and he was watching me as if I was going to fall again. That was when I talked.

"You made me faint!" and then I did the weirdest thing. I started laughing. I think his kiss might have made me go crazy. In fact, he was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Bella," He started hesitantly, "are you okay?"

I was still laughing as I said, "Huh? Oh... Oh yeah! I'm fine!"

'_Okay maybe that was just a little too enthusiastic.' _

"Sorry." I said after calming down.

He just kept staring at me oddly.

"Honestly, I'm okay. Let's go meet your family."

He sighed, "If you say so. I'm a little scared now though." He started smiling.

"Why?"

"I can already picture it. Edward or Carlisle will smile at you or Esme will say hello and you'll start cracking up."

I hit his arm and resulted in hurting myself. We both were cracking up right now because, honestly, I could picture it too.

"Okay mister let's go" I said.

This time when we said we were leaving, we actually left. He drove the car pretty fast, but I just tried not to pay attention to it otherwise I probably would have gotten sick. We spent the entire time in the car asking each other more questions about our lives. There were so many things I didn't know about him. For example, Jasper can play the guitar.

"I never knew you could play the guitar! Then again, there were a lot of things I didn't know about you."

"Yeah and there is a lot more that you still don't know about me Bella."

"Well I intend to find out."

"So be it. By the way, we're here." He beamed at me.

I looked forward and saw a beautiful house. It was three stories high and it was painted white. It was nothing like I had ever seen before. I was still sitting in my seat gawking at the house and Jasper had already stopped the car and opened my door waiting for me to get out.

"Um Bella? Bella?" He repeated waving his hand in front of my face.

It didn't move. He snapped his fingers in front of my face and I snapped out of it.

"Are you going to stare at the outside of my house all day or are we actually going to go inside?" He asked amused by my dazed expression.

"Okay." I said

'_Wait, that didn't even answer his question.'_

He chuckled and took my head as we walked towards the front doors of his house.

If I wasn't shocked by how it looked on the outside then I was shocked now. The whole house was beautiful. There was no noise in this place, but it was a good silence. It was peaceful. It was bright and open and VERY large. It looked like there was supposed to be a lot of small rooms, but the walls were removed to make one big room. The back wall was replaced entirely with glass where you could see the lawn stretch out to the wide river. There were high ceilings, wooden floors, and thick carpets which were all various shades of white. On the west side of the room there was a massive curving staircase and just to the left of us was an array of instruments. There was a drum set, guitar, bass guitar, electric guitar, chimes, a saxophone, and an impressive grand piano. Standing right next to the piano, waiting to greet us, was Jasper's parents. Both, once again, were beautiful people.

The young man stepped forward and said, "Hello Bella I'm Carlisle, Jasper's dad." He extended his hand and I took it.

However, somewhere in the interaction, I laughed. Jasper laughed as well, but I think he laughed at me because I started laughing.

"Did I say something funny?" he asked perplexed.

"No dad, she's just laughing 'cause she knows the truth."

"Oh right I forgot. My bad."

The beautiful woman next to him then stepped forward to greet me and said, "Hello Bella, I'm Esme, Jasper's mother."

She then leaned forward to give me hug. Even though her skin was cold, her hug contained a motherly love and warmth. Something that I had been longing for after I left Phoenix. My eyes started to water and even though I tried to blink the tears away they still poured out.

'_Oh my God, this is so embarrassing.'_

"Are you okay Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh my goodness, did I do something wrong?" She asked truly concerned.

I managed to calm myself down before I broke down in front of them and replied.

"No… it's just you reminded me of my mom back in Phoenix. I am so sorry for crying, I'm totally embarrassing myself."

"Don't worry dear, it's fine. Plus, now that we have been properly introduced you can come by whenever you want. Think of me as your mother." She hugged me again.

"Aw, this is so sweet! If I were a human girl I think I'd cry." I heard a joking voice come from behind Carlisle and Esme. It wasn't Edward so it must have been...

"Bella, this is Emmett." Jasper said.

I pulled away from Esme expecting and looked at him; he was standing at the staircase. Then all of a sudden he was at Carlisle side.

"Pleasure to have made your acquaintance." He said grinning and extending his hand.

I took it and said hello. Behind him was the one and only Rosalie. She looked like she didn't want to be here.

"Hello Bella."

"Hi Rosalie."

'_Does she not like me?'_

"Nah Bella, just ignore Rosalie. I usually do."

The voice came from the left of me and standing there were Edward and Alice.

Alice looked very hyper, but still beautiful as always and Edward looked slightly amused by the situation.

"Thanks Edward." Jasper said in a sarcastic tone.

"Eh, don't mention it."

"Hi Bella! I'm so glad you could come!" Alice said in her high soprano voice.

It was then that I realized that I was surrounded by the Cullen family. They were all in a circle and I was in the middle. Alone.

"I think you should give Bella a tour of the house don't you think Jasper?" Edward asked.

'_He must've read my thoughts.'_

Edward looked at me and winked. I mouthed the words "thank you" to him and he nodded in response and mouthed a "you're most welcome."

"I think that's a good idea." Jasper said as he came to stand in front of me.

He then offered his arm to me and said, "Shall we?"

I hooked my arm with his and said, "We shall."

We started to walk towards the stairs as my tour of this magnificent house began. It felt so good to be here and to know that everyone liked me. Well almost everybody, but it's better than nothing! I smiled to myself as we continued our journey up the stairs.

'_I think I could get used to coming here more often.'_

* * *

Well that was Chapter 6!!! I hope you liked it. So I didn't really know how to describe the house and stuff so I went back to my Twilight and read the chapter where Bella goes there for the first time. That's where I got most of my descriptions from. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter; don't forget to give me your feedback and review!!! :]


	7. We Are Family!

Okay so first of all I just want to start off by apologizing that I couldn't update any sooner. It's just that I was really busy with school work and getting ready for this show that I was performing with my Musical Theatre class. Secondly, I want to say how amazing the movie Twilight was. I know that there were some weird things and that some parts weren't there, but it's a movie based one a book: Everything can't be in there. I think they did a good job of staying true to the book. Anyways, without any further delay I'd like to present Chapter 7!!!

Disclaimer: Even after reading all the books and watching the movie AND doing my extensive research, I still do NOT own Twilight. :[

Chapter 7: We Are Family!!!

* * *

I occasionally stole glances at our intertwined arms as we continued walking up the large staircase.

'_How can something so beautiful and so wonderful love me?'_

He smiled at me and said, "So how did you like the family?"

"Your family is amazing Jasper."

"I'm glad to see that you like them, they certainly love you."

"They do?" I was truly astounded by what he said.

"Yeah, they're all very happy for you and me. They're especially glad that I found someone," He said grinning at me, "I am glad too, but not that I found someone, that I found you."

"I'm glad I found you too." I said timidly.

I couldn't bear to look him in the eyes so I decided to look around. Just like the first floor the upper floor was also very open and bright. We strolled along the wide hallway and on this floor there were four doors. Two of them had pictures on them. I looked at Jasper and decided to take a look on my own. I walked forward to the first door and it belonged to Alice and Edward. How did I know? There was a beautiful black picture frame with a picture of the two of them. They were very elegantly dressed in matching colors and they were smiling A LOT. Alice was wearing a light blue gown that and Edward was wearing a white suit with a shirt and tie that were exactly the same color as Alice's dress. **[A/N I have the pictures for all the clothes everyone wore in their pictures on my profile if you wanted to see what they looked like]** It looked like the model picture for prom or a wedding. Underneath the picture in silver it was inscribed:

_~Edward and Alice~_

"It's so beautiful." I whispered.

"Yeah, this was at their wedding reception from 10 years ago."

'_I should've known...'_

I smiled at him as I moved to the next door. This one was Emmett and Rosalie's. There was another black picture frame with a picture of Emmett and Rosalie. They looked so happy, especially Rosalie. I had never seen her smile before and this picture just accentuated her beauty more than anything I had seen before. They were also matching, but they were wearing a very bright red color. Rosalie was wearing a red dress that reached the floor and Emmett was wearing a black suit with a white shirt, and a red tie that matched her dress. Underneath the picture was the same thing:

_~Emmett and Rosalie~_

"When was this picture taken?" I asked.

"This was on their 97th Wedding Anniversary."

"Wow really?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, amazing isn't it? How two people can love each other so much to stay together that long?"

"Yeah." I whispered and looked at him and smiled. I looked at the other two doors across the hallway and asked what was behind them.

"Those are just bathrooms."

"Oh, okay."

"Come on let me show you the third floor."

I took his hand and he led me up the second set of stairs. There were four doors here as well, only for different people. The first door was Carlisle and Esme's room. They had the sweetest picture of them all. I never would've taken Carlisle for a romantic, but there he was in that picture holding Esme around the waist looking her straight in the eyes. They were smiling, just smiling, but that picture alone showed all the love they had for each other. Carlisle was wearing a grey suit with a white shirt and tie and Esme was wearing a graceful white dress. Once again underneath the picture was written:

_~Carlisle and Esme~_

Before I could even ask Jasper said, "This was when they got married."

I laughed, "Which wedding was this one?"

'Honestly, I really don't remember." He said as he laughed as well.

"I'm guessing these others two doors are the bathrooms?"

He simply nodded and smiled as he took my hand and led me to the last door. It was his room. In this picture he was by himself, but he looked really handsome and super sexy. It was hard to believe that the same man in that picture is standing next to me holding my hand. He was wearing a black suit with a white tie. His body was turned to the right, but he was facing the camera when this picture was taken. It looked like a picture for an Armani suit catalogue. His smile was so beautiful in this picture and it looked so natural. However, underneath his picture it didn't say his name.

"Why isn't your name carved underneath your picture?" I asked.

"Bella, what was the difference between my picture and everyone else's picture?" He asked back.

I thought about it for two solid minutes trying to figure it out before it finally clicked.

"You're by yourself in you picture."

"Exactly. I didn't want to carve my name underneath my picture in the hope that someone might come into my life."

He held my hand in his as he enveloped me in his arms securely.

"I wait for the day when I can put our picture and our names on that door Bella."

When he said that I couldn't stop the tears from falling from my eyes.

I looked him in the eyes as I said "I love you Jasper."

"I love you too Bella." He replied as he wiped the tears from my eyes.

I smiled up at him and he turned to open the door to his room. He let go of me and motioned for me to go in. I walked into his room and saw that it was just as beautiful as the rest of the house. On right side of the room there was a huge window from where you could see the humungous backyard and the river. On the other side there was a wall with a bookshelf full of books. In the middle of the room there was a king size bed which I sat on. It felt super soft.

"Wow, it must be pretty comfy to sleep on this bed huh?" I said.

"No, I don't sleep." Jasper said

"You don't?" I asked.

He smiled slyly and said, "No never."

I looked away from his gaze and decided to look at his book collection. As I got up and walked over to the bookshelf I could feel Jasper's gaze on me. Instantly he was at my side. I skimmed through the titles of the books, but stopped when I noticed one. I smiled and took the book out.

"The Witch of Blackbird Pond?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"What? I saw you reading it in your room when I came to your room that night." He said.

I just shook my head and laughed slightly. I turned around to go sit on the bed again when I saw a picture in the nightstand. I picked it up and realized that it was Jasper. Only this wasn't the Jasper standing next to me. This was the _human_ Jasper. In the picture he was wearing a uniform and he looked so distinguished and… dignified. Not that he didn't look dignified now, it's just seeing him in that uniform made him look so amazing.

"You look incredible in the uniform." I told him.

"Really? I never really paid any attention to how I looked."

"Yeah you probably didn't, but I bet all those young ladies did. You were quite an eye catcher when you were human too Jasper." I said.

"I don't remember if there were any girls who were interested in me, but it doesn't matter anyways." He said smiling.

I knew why it didn't matter, but I wanted to hear him say it anyways.

"Really? Why is that?" I asked.

He simply wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him. Our bodies were pressed up against each other and our faces were mere inches apart.

He brought his face even closer to mine, if that was even possible, and in his Southern accent whispered, "'Cause I only love you darlin'"

All I could do was stare into his eyes as my breathing started to stagger and my heart started pounding in my chest. He slowly moved my sweater out of the way as he kissed my neck. I was so slow and sweet and it was driving me crazy. He took the collar of my shirt into his hands and moved it to the side to expose my shoulder. He looked at me with affection and kissed me again, but this time it was much much slower. It was as if he was trying to savor the taste of my skin. As my eyes rolled back so did my head, this gave him a better access to my neck. I couldn't open my eyes, but I felt him move his head and his lips were against my ear.

I could feel his cool breathe as he whispered, "You know, if I wanted I could kill you right now."

"If you killed me right now, I would be the happiest person in the world for dying like this." I whispered back.

"You are incredible."

""I know, you've told me." I sighed.

He continued to kiss my neck and then I felt his lips on my cheek and then on my forehead. Finally he placed his cold lips on my warm ones and they moved against one another. At first it was slow and sweet and then it became more passionate. Soon enough our tongues were moving against one another fiercely. I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. He didn't stop. He started walking and kissing me at the same time. I opened my eyes to see where he was taking me and hopped out of his arms. He was surprised, but he didn't stop. I quickly placed my lips onto his as I started walking backwards. Our arms were wrapped around each other's bodies. He didn't stop. I felt the back of my legs touch the edge of the bed and I feel back bringing Jasper on top of me. As I started taking off his shirt he abruptly stopped and immediately was across the room from me.

I sat up quickly, but looked down in embarrassment.

"Di- Did I do something wrong?" I asked

I heard Jasper sigh and say, "No, unfortunately you were doing everything absolutely right."

"Unfortunately?" I asked. He was on the bed sitting next to me in a second.

"Bella, if I lost control then I could have killed you. I can't take any chances. It was my fault anyways, I should've stopped earlier. I didn't think you would do that. Not that I didn't enjoy that, it's just I don't want to lose you because I was being selfish."

I blushed, "I'm sorry; I just got carried away with my emotions."

He rubbed his temples and said, "Yeah, trust me, I know."

We both laughed a little and Jasper suggested we join the family again. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't get rid of the feeling of embarrassment within me. Apparently Jasper felt it too.

"Bella don't be embarrassed. It's okay."

"I'm really sorry Jasper. Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yes Bella, I'm positive."

"Okay then."

As we walked into the living room I saw Esme, Rosalie, and Alice sitting on the couch talking. Carlisle was typing something on a laptop and I could see Emmett and Edward in the backyard from the window. Carlisle looked up at me and smiled then continued to do his work. Jasper started walking towards the door to the backyard and I followed him.

"Bella?" I heard from behind me.

I turned around to see who called my name and it was Rosalie. I was truly astonished that she was talking to me. I didn't think she liked me. Jasper smiled and motioned for me to stay as he continued to walk out to the backyard.

I looked at Rosalie and she smiled at me. It was just like the smile she had in her picture with Emmett.

She walked over to the couch and sat down. She looked at me and told me to sit down. I did and then she started talking.

"Bella I just want to start off by saying I'm sorry. I know that I was being really rude and bitchy to you, but it's just that…"

"It's okay continue." I said. I was actually a bit surprised when she said bitchy.

"It's just that I have seen Jasper alone for all these years and now that he has found someone I was afraid that if a girl broke his heart that he wouldn't try to find love ever again. However, now that I truly see who you are and know the kind of girl you are I trust you. I was just a little apprehensive about you at first since you are human. So I would appreciate it if you could forgive me and we could start over."

I honestly did not know what to say, actually… I did.

"It's okay Rosalie. You don't need my apology, but if you really want it then okay. I forgive you." I said.

Then she gave me a hug and said, "I'm really sorry Bella."

"It's okay Rosalie, honestly." I replied hugging her back.

After the hug she said, "I'm glad Jasper found you. You're a great person Bella and I'm glad that we're family."

'_Wow… Family?'_

"Yeah Bella, family. You and Jasper belong together so…" Edward started.

"So now you're our sister." Emmett finished.

I never noticed when they came in and when everybody suddenly decided to listen in on the conversation.

"Oh and our's too!" Alice said motioning to Rosalie and herself.

"Yes of course Alice." Esme said.

"You're our daughter as well Bella. We all have waited for a very long time for Jasper to find true love and now he's found it. We couldn't have asked for something more important" Carlisle said looking up from his laptop.

I couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

"You all are so nice. You just accepted me so easily. I love you guys!" I said breaking down.

"Aawww!!! I think somebody needs a group hug!" Emmett said in a teasing tone.

"Well then let's give her one!" Edward yelled.

"I am her boyfriend; I think I deserve to go first." Jasper said.

"Oh no you don't!" Rosalie replied.

Soon enough though everyone was giving me a hug, but they were all being very careful so they wouldn't hurt me. After awhile I asked Alice what time it was and she said it was 5:17. Esme told me that she made dinner for me and that Emmett and Carlisle helped.

"We made Italiano for you."

"Were you even sure she would like Italian food Mom?" Rosalie asked while laughing; she was sitting on the couch in Emmett's arms with that same radiant smile on her face.

I looked around at all the smiling faces in the room and realized that all of us were with the one we loved. Alice was standing across the room while Edward stood behind her with his arms around her waist. Esme and Carlisle were sitting in the loveseat while she had her head on his shoulder and they were holding hands. Then there was Jasper and me. He also was standing behind me with his arms around my waist.

"No I wasn't, but Emmett told me it would be a good idea."

We all now decided to look at Emmett for an answer.

"Well her name is Bella. I was sure she would love it."

We all started laughing. Esme and Carlisle said that they would lay out dinner for me and I didn't realize how hungry I was until I smelled the delicious aroma of the food. As I went to the dinner table to eat everyone else followed me. I sat down at the table and everyone else sat down too. It was weird though because I knew that they weren't going to eat since they don't eat human food. I looked down at my plate and there was a really good-looking dish on my plate. It was fettuccini alfredo, breadsticks, and salad. I picked up my fork and wound the pasta around it. It was really quiet and when I looked up everyone was staring at me.

Right before I put the food in my mouth I said, "This is how I hunt so be careful because I'm pretty dangerous." I know that saying that was REALLY stupid, but it broke the awkward silence so it's okay. When I took a bite of the pasta all I could think was:

'_This is so good!!!' _

Obviously, Edward told everybody before I could even say anything.

Dinner went well even if I was the only one who was actually eating. At around seven o'clock Jasper suggested that I leave. I didn't want to, but I knew I had to. I said my good-byes to everyone and Jasper and I were in the car going home.

Everything was fine until we actually got to the house. I noticed that Jasper stiffened when he realized who was there.

"Crap! How could I have forgotten?!" I said to myself.

You see, I forgot that Jacob and Billy were coming over today.

Jasper stopped the car and said, "I think you should just leave Bella."

"Okay then, but will you-"

He interrupted me, "I'll be in your room Bella, but right now I think you should just leave right now."

I said bye and got out of the car. The entire time Jasper just kept staring intently at Jacob's car.

* * *

Well that's Chapter 7!!! It's a lot longer than all my other chapters! Since I kept you waiting so long, I decided to put more into this. :] Well Read and review people!!! Remember, constructive criticism is always welcome!!!


	8. That Was Close

Hey everyone!!! I think this is going to be a routine now because I'm going to say I'm sorry for not updating sooner and hopefully you all love this fanfic. more than you hate me and still read it. Haha okay all jokes apart, I'm so sorry that I couldn't update any sooner... I would like to thank **Ino-Gaara **for inspiring me to stop being lazy and write the next chapter so anyways Enjoy Chapter 8!!! Oh! Let me warn you though, in the beginning of this chapter, there is going to be A LOT of looking!!! Lol

Disclaimer: I don't even wanna talk about this.

* * *

Chapter 8: That Was Close…

I walked into the house curious about Jasper's behavior when I told him about Jacob and Billy being here.

'_What was wrong with him?'_

My thoughts were soon interrupted by Charlie and his bombardment of questions.

"Bella! There you are! Where were you? You could've called me!"

"I was about to call the squad and search for you! Did you even stop to realize how worried we were about you?!"

I took this moment to speak, "Who's we?"

He looked at me at me with that 'are you serious?' look.

"Who's we? How about me, Jacob, and Billy!" he yelled at me.

I looked around the room to see Billy sitting in his wheelchair with a grave expression on his face.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked.

"He went out to make sure you didn't wander off in the woods and get lost."

"I'll just call him and tell him that you're home now Bella." Billy said.

"I'm sorry dad. I totally forgot that they were coming over for a visit. I was-" I stopped. I wasn't sure about whether I should tell dad about Jasper just yet.

"You were what Bella?" he asked.

"I was um… I was..." I couldn't come up with anything.

"Bella! There you are; you had us worried. Where were you?" Jacob said from behind me.

"I was just asking her the same question Jacob. She still has to answer though." Charlie said looking at me expectantly.

"Um… well you see… uh..." I was stuck.

'_Oh God, what do I do? Please Jasper help!'_

"Bella what are you hiding?" Charlie asked me suspiciously.

Before I could even say anything else, there was a knock at the door. I turned around to answer it when Charlie announced that he'd get it.

"Hello Officer Swan." I heard Jasper's voice from the door.

"Hello uh… Emmett?"

"No that's my other brother. I'm Jasper." He said with a slight laugh.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Yes of course, of course." I heard Charlie say as he allowed Jasper in. The door closed behind them and sound of their footsteps got louder and louder as they came closer. This entire time, I was standing in the same position with my back towards the front door. I was scared beyond belief. I was broken out of my trance by Jasper's voice.

"I think you dropped this in the car Bella." He said while holding out my cell phone.

I kept staring at him. My body wouldn't allow me to move. There was an awkward silence which was broken by Charlie.

"She was with you Jasper?"

"Yeah. Actually I took her to my house. Alice had been dying to spend the day with Bella every since they met at school. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience Chief Swan."

"It's okay. Just don't let it happen again okay Bells."

I simply nodded my head too scared to say anything for fear of saying something stupid. I looked at Jasper and he smiled at me. I suddenly felt a lot calmer. I gave him a small smile back. That was the first time he ever used his power on me. It felt… nice. Then I saw him look at Billy and it looked as if they were having a conversation with their eyes or something.

'_I'm definitely missing something here.'_

I looked towards Jacob for an answer, but he just shrugged in response. We both laughed. Everyone turned their attention on the two of us.

"Sorry." We mumbled.

Jasper gave me an amused look. He then gave Jacob a look of loathing. I didn't know why, I mean Jacob is my best friend. Unless he was.. No it couldn't be. I looked at Jasper's behavior towards Jacob again. I observed his proud looking demeanor, his defensive stance, his 'I wanna kill you' stare. Oh my God. I never thought it would happen, but it did.

'_Jasper is jealous! Yes!'_

He broke his gaze from Jacob, looked at me once more, and smiled. He knew that I knew what he was feeling and vise versa. I turned my head away as the blush rushed up to my face.

"I should probably leave Chief Swan."

"Oh um okay then Jasper. Thank you for getting Bella's phone back to her." Charlie replied.

"My pleasure Chief Swan. Good night Bella." Jasper said in his Southern drawl.

"Good night." I replied meekly.

With that he walked past me and out the door. There was an awkward silence in which Billy and Jacob excused themselves. Once again: awkward.

Charlie let out an audible sigh and said he was going to bed. I turned off all the lights and walked up to my bedroom as well.

As I closed the door behind I sighed to myself and said, "That was close."

"You can say that again."

I instantly looked in the direction where the voice came from to see Jasper in the corner of my room smiling. I rushed up to him and he took me in his arms. We just stood there for a couple of minutes lost in each other's embrace. I breathed in his intoxicating scent as if it were some kind of drug. I never wanted to let go of him.

"I love you Bella." I heard him murmur into my hair.

"I love you Jasper."

He pulled away from me and looked me straight in the eyes. He chuckled and I gave him a curious look.

"You were scared." It was a statement not a question.

I nodded and waited for his reaction. He just kept on smiling at me as if he knew something that I didn't.

"It's okay. It was my fault really. I just left you there by yourself to answer all of his questions."

"No it was my fault. I should have told him about-"

"About what Bella? About us?" Would you tell him that?" Jasper interrupted.

I don't know what came over me when I said, "Yes."

He raised his eyebrows in shock. I don't think he was expecting that response from me. Suddenly he grinned and brought his lips to mine in a slow and affectionate kiss. He pulled away from me which was too soon for my liking.

"Soon Bella. We'll tell him soon. I just think now is a bit too soon." He said laughing

I laughed as I pictured Charlie's face if I went to tell him right now. I looked over to the clock on the side table and saw that it read 8:34. I wasn't tired at all and today was Saturday so I was planning on staying up as late as I could with Jasper.

"Can I have a human minute?" I asked. He nodded and I gave him a quick peck. I grabbed some clothes to change into before I rushed into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower. When I was done, I walked back into my room. Jasper was sitting on the edge of my bed looking out the window. He must've heard me coming because he looked at me and smiled. Before I could even blink he was standing in front of me.

He smiled widely at me as his eyes stared at the top of my head. I looked up as well and noticed that I still had my towel wrapped around my hair to dry. I reached up to take it off when Jasper stopped me.

"Allow me." He said.

He took a step closer to me and unwrapped the towel. My hair instantly covered my eyes and framed my face. He closed his eyes and inhaled my scent. He opened his eyes and smirked.

"Absolutely delicious." He said as he leaned forward and kissed my neck, then my throat, and then my lips.

He was driving me crazy, but I didn't want to do anything that might push his control over his blood lust for me.

"I can't go on without you Bella." He whispered to me.

"Neither can I Jasper. I swear to God if anything ever happened to you then I-" he covered my mouth with his ice cold hand.

"Nothing is going to happen to me Bella. I am always going to be with you. Forever."

"That's all I ask for." I said in soft voice.

He picked me up and carried me to my bed bridal style. He carefully laid me down first and then sat down beside me. I took his hand in my own and he kissed it. From then until the minute I fell asleep, we talked. About our pasts, about our favorite things, about the Cullens, about his human family, about my family. There was just so much about him that I thought I would never learn. His funny experiences with Emmett and Edward. His awkward experiences with Alice and Rosalie. His relationship with Carlisle and Esme. How he managed to control his thirst in school if he was new to the vegetarian lifestyle. He also told me that he liked watching me sleep. He said quote: "It's interesting to hear the things you say in you sleep and to see you move around. It's actually quite entertaining sometimes." However, the thing that made me blush the most was when he said that his favorite part was when I would say I love you Jasper…

I felt like I was actually getting to know the true Jasper Whitlock Hale.

* * *

OMC!!! I know it's kinda short and I'm sorry if you think it's lame!!! :[ I hope you don't think that though and that you enjoyed reading it! :] Um so review everyone!!! I hope that I can get the next chapter up asap!!!!!!


	9. Dreams and Visions

Hhmmm… So here is Chapter 9… Wow, Chapter 9!!! Lol Thank you all for your support!! I could not have continued so far if you all hadn't motivated me by giving me your feedback and adding my fanfic. or me to your favorites and alerts!!! :] Thank you all very much!!! So with any further delay, I present to you Chapter 9!!!

Disclaimer: Sigh… For the ninth time, I get it okay! I don't own Twilight!

* * *

Chapter 9: Dreams and Visions

_I smoothed out my beautiful white dress for the millionth time before Alice handed me my bouquet and left to let everyone know that I was ready. I quickly pulled my veil down to cover my face and took a deep breath. I don't know if I would've been able to pull off the dress if Alice and Rosalie weren't there to help me out. I could vaguely hear a tune being played on the piano as the humungous oak doors opened to reveal a magnificent church hall. _

_Carlisle came forward as I stepped over the threshold of the glorious hall. He smiled a dazzling smile and I smiled back with the same enthusiasm._

_He took my arm and said, "You look lovely my daughter." I blushed and mumbled a small "thank you" to him. _

_Carlisle led me down the aisle as I desperately tried to smile and keep my head up high as Alice had told me, but also not fall flat on my face at the same time. Everyone had their undivided attention on me and when I would smile at them, they would sincerely return the gesture._

_As we got closer to the front I noticed my family. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme looked beautiful in their long maroon colored silk gowns. They were simple, but very elegant and beautiful. On the opposite side stood Edward and Emmett in black tuxedos with maroon colored ties and vests to match the girls' dresses. I quickly glanced at Carlisle's attire and he was wearing the same thing. As I finally set my eyes on my prince charming I blushed to see him staring right at me. He looked amazing in his white tuxedo. He was also wearing a maroon colored tie, but his vest was a white that matched my dress. He was also wearing a boutonniere on the left side of his tuxedo jacket that had a maroon colored flower. He gave me a smile and I smiled back as I tried to hold back the tears that started to form in my eyes._

_When we stopped at the end of the aisle the preacher asked, "Who is here to give the bride away?"_

_Esme stepped down from her spot and stood next to Carlisle. He smiled at her adoringly and turned to look back at the preacher. "My wife Esme and I are here to give away the bride."_

_I watched as Jasper came forward gracefully and took my arm from Carlisle. We carefully walked up the three steps and I handed my bouquet to my maid of honor: Alice. I turned back to face Jasper as the preacher started the ceremony. The entire time all I could do was smile at Jasper. This was the happiest moment of my life. _

"_Do you Jasper Whitlock Hale take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_He glanced at the preacher and then back at me and quickly said, "I do." _

_I grinned widely as I slid the ring onto his ring finger. The preacher then shifted his gaze to me and softly smiled._

"_And do you Isabella Marie Swan take Jasper Whitlock Hale to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_I immediately screamed out, "I DO!!! Yes I do!" _

_Everyone in the church started to laugh and I blushed as Jasper slipped the ring onto my ring finger._

"_Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."_

_Jasper grabbed my waist and pulled me as close to him as possible. He lifted my veil and took one good look into my eyes before he crashed his cold lips down to mine. After what seemed like an eternity we pulled apart. I could hear Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle whistling and Alice, Rosalie, and Esme cheering us on. I smiled at them and turned my attention back to my love. My husband. _

"_How are you feeling Mrs. Jasper Whitlock Hale?" he asked._

"_I'm so happy! I love you! We did it Jasper! We're married! Yay! Yes!" I yelled. _

"_Bella! Bella!" Jasper started shouting. _

"_Jasper we're married! Yes!" I cheered._

"_Bella! Bella!- _Bella! Wake up Bella!"

I sat up with a jolt on my bed while still shouting "Yes!"

'_Wait what?'_

I turned to look at Jasper talking to me, "Bella! You're awake! Finally! Are you okay?!"

I took in my surroundings and realized that I was still in my room. I looked down at my clothes and found myself in my regular pajamas. I looked at Jasper's clothes and he was in a black long-sleeved button-up shirt with dark blue jeans. He had a concerned look on his face as he waited for me to say something.

"It was a dream?" Was all I could think of at the moment.

"What are you talking about Bella?" He asked.

"The church- and the dress! An-and you were in a tuxedo! Th-the rings and the kiss!... It all seemed so real!!!" I yelled as I fell back on the bed.

"Bella… What are you talking about?" Jasper asked for the second time.

'_Should I tell him?'_

I bit my lip slightly as I looked at him with uncertainty. I took a deep breath and decided not to let him know just yet. I looked over at my alarm clock which read 11:52 am.

'_No, I have to tell someone else first.'_

"Jasper, do you think we could go back to your house again today?" I asked.

All questions were forgotten as Jasper smiled widely and nodded his head in approval. With that I was up and out of the bed. I quickly ran into the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I walked back into my room I hurried over to my closet and grabbed my blue and black long-sleeved V neck shirt and a black spaghetti strap shirt to wear underneath, black skinny jeans, and black and white converse. I quickly ran back into the bathroom and got ready to go. By that time, it was already 12:30 thinking I ran down the stairs and straight into Charlie.

"Whoa kiddo, be careful. What's the rush? Going somewhere?" He asked me.

"Um well yeah you know-"

Charlie interrupted me with a laugh and said, "It's okay I know already. Jasper here told me."

I looked in the direction he gestured towards and saw Jasper sitting on the couch. He waved at me with a smirk. My eyes widened as he mouthed "NOW".

I kept looking back and forth between Charlie and Jasper until I finally stopped on Charlie.

'_It's now or never…'_

"Um dad… There's something I have to tell you."

He nodded, "Okay. What is it?"

"Um Jasper's not just my friend.. He's my boyfriend."

His reaction caught me off guard. He started laughing.

"It's about time you got one too." He said smiling. I was expecting him to pull out his gun or the infamous pepper spray.

"Bella, it's okay. I think it's great that you like someone here in Forks. Especially one of the Cullen kids. You hit gold Bella!" Charlie said enthusiastically.

'_Oh God this is so embarrassing.' _

I blushed like crazy as I mumbled a small "Thanks Dad."

Jasper stood up from his spot on the couch and walked over to us. He was smiling his dazzling smile. I was pretty sure that Jasper was ready to calm my dad down just in case he _did _get angry about us being together.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell before Chief Swan, but Bella was a little apprehensive about saying anything."

"You two don't need to explain anything. It's alright." Charlie replied holding up a hand, stopping Jasper from continuing.

"Thank you." Jasper said.

"Cool." Was all I could manage. I can't seem to say anything coherent nowadays.

"Chief Swan, I have a small request. You see, my family was very impressed with Bella and like spending time with her. They would really like to see her again. Do you mind if I take Bella with me to my house?"

"Of course not. Go have fun Bells."

"Thanks Chief Swan."

"No problem and call me Charlie."

"Okay Charlie. Thanks once again."

With that I grabbed my jacket and followed Jasper out the door. He opened the passenger door of his car and before I could even blink he was buckled into the driver's seat. He smiled at me and started the car.

'_I am so glad Charlie is okay with me and Jasper being together! Now I don't have to hide anything from him… Well except for the fact that Jasper and his family are vampires.'_

I laughed out loud at the thought and Jasper asked me what I thought was so funny.

"I was thinking about how happy I am that I don't have to hide anything from Charlie now that he is okay with us, except for the fact that you and your family are vampires." I laughed again.

He started laughing as well and I let the deep beautiful sound fill my ears. I smiled to myself grateful for Jasper being in my life. The drive to his house was a short (due to Jasper driving well over the speed limit), but fun-filled one. Before I could even unbuckle my seat belt, Jasper opened my door waiting for me to step out of the car. I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I got out of the car.

Apparently he noticed. Then again, when does he not notice?

"Oh come on Bella. You have a boyfriend who's a vampire. Take advantage of that." He said grabbing my hand intertwining it with his.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say pretty boy." I said pretending to ignore him as we neared the front door.

"Hey nobody calls me pretty boy… That's Edward's nickname."

"Hey that's not nice!" I heard Edward's voice from the porch.

I smiled and waved to him as I said, "Take it as a compliment."

"Thanks Bella." He said winking at me.

I walked up to him and gave him a hug. I made sure to make it a long one to piss Jasper off. Edward chuckled as this, but he went along with it.

"Okay I think that's enough hugging for one day." Jasper announced.

'_That's what you get babe.'_

We pulled away from the hug, but not because of Jasper. Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett also came out of the house to greet me. Emmett apparently had something to say about mine and Edward's prolonged greeting.

"Yeah Bella! That's enough hugging for you and Eddie today. You wanna know why?" he said.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because… it's my turn." He replied opening up his arms.

I laughed, but gave him a hug. Everyone except Jasper started to laugh. Jasper was just mad.

"Ooohh! I think I see a little green monster." Alice joked gesturing to Jasper.

Emmett and I pulled away from the hug and looked at Jasper.

'_Yup, he's definitely pissed off. My job is done here.'_

Edward looked at me with an amused look and I giggled at the last thought. I walked over to Jasper and gave him a peck on the lips as I wrapped my arms around him. He didn't respond to anything.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Oh come on Jasper. Can't you take a joke? Plus, older married men aren't my type."

That got a laugh out of him.

"There we go. Glad to see you smiling again." I gave him another kiss and settled into his arms as I felt them wrap around me.

"I'm sowwy." I said.

"It's okay." He replied chuckling

He didn't say anything else, only held me closer to himself. All of a sudden I saw a flash and I looked up to see Alice holding a digital camera smiling.

"Aww! How cute! Sorry Bella, but that was definitely a Kodak moment!" She exclaimed.

"No problem Alice. Wait, so you guys don't turn invisible in pictures?"

They all started laughing. It was a perfect harmony of Soprano and Tenor, and Bass.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"That's a myth Bella." Edward said.

"Yeah, a myth and nothing more." Rosalie added.

After the laughter died down Jasper spoke up, "Let's go inside. It's chilly out here and we don't want you getting sick."

We walked into the house without any hesitation and spotted Esme on the couch looking at some catalogues with a highlighter in her hand. She instantly looked up at me and smiled.

"Bella! I am so glad to see you again! How are you dear?" she asked.

I ran over to her and gave her a hug. Thankfully, I didn't fall because of my clumsiness.

"I'm fine! How are you doing Esme? I see you're busy." I answered gesturing to the multiple catalogues.

"Oh I'm fine honey. I just thought I'd do some redecorating."

"Yeah, for the sixth time this year." Emmett joked.

"You got that right brotha!" Edward said as him and Emmett bumped fists.

"Are they always like this?" I asked Esme.

"Most of the time, but only when they're together."

I tilted my head slightly and gave her a questioningly look.

"Only when they're together?"

"Yes. Well you see, when they're not together then they're with their spouses and-"

Jasper interrupted, "And usually Rosalie and Alice keep 'em in check."

"Damn straight!" Rosalie exclaimed ruffling Emmett's hair.

"You do not keep us in check!" Emmett argued.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie dared him to continue.

"Psh, we do whatever we want." Edward said coolly.

"Oh really?" Alice said.

Edward turned around to see Alice standing there with her arms crossed, her foot tapping, and a menacing look on her face. His entire appearance changed. He no longer looked proud and dominant. He cowered in the very presence of his wife.

"Hey hon-honey bear."

'_Wow. I never heard a vampire stutter.' _

"What were you just saying?" Alice asked in an innocent tone.

"Nothing darling. Nothing at all." Edward replied quickly.

"That's what I thought." She said.

"Face it Edward, you two are whipped." Esme stated.

Jasper made a whipping noise and Alice laughed out loud.

"I wouldn't be making fun of them if I were you Jasper. You're going to end up just like them." She blurted out. My eyes widened.

"What?" This was the first time I actually spoke the entire time.

There was absolute silence as realization fell over everyone of what Alice meant. Her eyes widened too as she realized what she said and she quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"Alice did you-" Edward started.

"-Have a vision about them?" Rosalie finished.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't supposed to say that out loud." Alice replied.

After what seemed like an hour of silence I spoke, "Alice is it true?"

"Yeah Bella. I saw it a couple of days ago, but I didn't want to tell anybody just in case it might affect your decision."

I looked towards Jasper and he seemed to be in deep thought. He must've sensed my anxiety since he looked up at me. I felt calm and smiled as a thank you. I coughed out loud to grab everyone's attention.

"Um well since this information has come into light I guess I should.. um tell you all about a dream that I had last night." I announced apprehensively.

I looked at Edward and could see him sift through the thoughts in my head to the dream. I didn't stop him as his confused and questioning expression turned to one of understanding. He met my eyes and smiled. I immediately blushed and averted eye contact.

"Maroon and white huh." He said.

"Yup." I replied popping the p.

"Nice choice." He said.

"Okay, what is going on here?" Emmett questioned.

"You wanna tell them or would you rather have me do the honors?" Edward asked.

"I'll tell 'em… If I get stuck or stop anywhere then you can carry on from there." I answered.

He nodded in response. I took a deep breath and began narrating my dream to them. Every now and then I'd look over at Jasper to see his reaction. Sometimes his eyes would widen in shock or he would smile or laugh slightly, but so far so good.

"…And when the preacher asked me if I would marry him then I shouted out 'I DO! Yes!' Um… and when Jasper was trying to wake me up I kept repeating things like 'Yes!' and 'Finally!' That's when I woke up." I took a breath as I finished. Thankfully, I didn't need Edward's help.

(**A/N **The reactions go in this order: Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Alice, Edward, Jasper, and Bella. Hehe )

"Wow!"

"Cool."

"Fantastic!"

"Yay!"

"Beautiful."

"Um…"

"Oh no.."

'_He hates it. He hates it! HE HATES IT!'_

My hopes and dreams of ever being with Jasper forever were crashing as he said, "Um…" It seemed as if he abhorred the very idea of marrying me.

"I don't feel so good."

Within a moment, there were six very concerned vampires near me. All I could hear were things like "Bella are you okay?" "Bella do you need something?" "Bella say something!"

"Bella please tell me you're okay!" I heard.

The last one made me look up. I saw Jasper sitting in front of me on the floor. He was looking up at me with immense unease. I smiled slightly at him and took his hand in mine.

"I'm fine."

They all let out a breath of relief.

"You really scared me Bella." He stated.

"I'm sorry. I'm fine. Really I am. I just need some time to get used to it."

"Get used to it? Get used to what?" he inquired.

"I just need to get used to the fact that… that you don't want to…"

"That I don't want to what Bella?" He encouraged me to continue.

"Oh no. You have got to be kidding me." Edward said to me. He must've read my mind to see what I was going to say.

"That you don't want to marry me." I murmured.

He let out a chuckle.

"Bella, what makes you think that I don't wanna marry you?"

"Your reaction. All you said was "um…"

"Bella, I didn't know what to say at the moment. I mean the girl I love told me that she had a dream of us getting married! That's a little shocking, but I can assure you that I am very happy. One day Bella, I'll make you Mrs. Jasper Whitlock Hale. "

"Promise?" I asked quietly.

"Promise." He replied genuinely.

I decided to take to a whole other level and asked, "Pinky promise?"

I started giggling as I extended my pinkie. He started laughing and soon everyone else joined in.

"I pinkie promise my Bella." He answered with a grin.

I pulled him in for kiss and Emmett and Edward awed at us. When we pulled away I stuck my tongue out at them in response to their little joke, but we all laughed about it.

'_Sigh… I love my family..' _I thought with a smile.

* * *

AAAWWWW!!!!!! It's sooo cute!!! And long. Lol I hope you liked it! I think this has been my longest chapter yet. I hope that you enjoyed reading this and that it wasn't boring for you guys. My favorite part was writing the dream. I thought it would be funny if I had Bella shouting something weird when she woke up. Haha I wonder how that would look if you filmed it. I mean everything I wrote from the dream to Jasper waking Bella was so clear in my head, like I was watching a movie!!! :] Haha who knows maybe they'll make a movie out of it… Yeah, that's not likely… **Anywho, I'm still trying to figure out what kind of conflict I should put into the plot. If anybody has any ideas that would be great!!! And don't forget to review!!!!!! Thanks for your support everyone! :]**


	10. What You Want

So I am not even sure anyone is still following this story, but if you were reading this before, I apologize and hope I can make up for abandoning you guys. Without further a due, I think we should just get on with the story. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… NOW, we can get on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 10: What You Want…

Bella spent day after day with Jasper and his family. Eventually both she and Jasper stood up to the plate when it came to telling Charlie about their… Ahem… Relationship. Now, it wasn't that he completely resented the idea, but after Bella's little incident with Jacob and Billy, he wasn't exactly ecstatic about it either. However, with the help of Jasper and Edward's powers, they were able to choose the perfect moment when Charlie was in a good mood and were ready to flood him with an array of positive emotions in case he wasn't. If they still weren't quite sure if things were going to work out, they would ask Alice to check the future to see if everything went smoothly. It was a tedious task, but was successful in the end.

Jasper was with Bella practically all the time. Bella didn't mind either. She was still trying to grasp the fact that Jasper was hers. Since the Cullen family had accepted her, she soon joined their table at lunch time and with Alice's help, she looked almost as beautiful, if not just as beautiful, as everyone else. Although this made Alice and Rosalie very excited because they could now play "Bella Barbie," Bella was not quite fond of getting made up every day. However, she did it anyway because Jasper told her "the outside is new, but now it reflects what's already in you." So she decided to make a compromise with the girls. If they would tone it down, she would let them choose out her wardrobe for her along with accessories, shoes, etc.

Everybody was happy. There wasn't an odd person out. Things were finally complete… Mostly.

"Must we go through this again Bella? No."

"What? Why not?"

"Because I said so." Jasper replied closing the door to his car. Finality ringing in his words. Yet that didn't stop Bella from pursuing the question.

They were currently arguing over the topic of changing Bella into a vampire. The way things were going; Bella wasn't even close to convincing Jasper. As they continued heading towards the Cullen house Bella persisted on keeping the conversation alive.

"Jasper c'mon, there must be a better reason than 'because I said so'," she said mimicking him, adding air quotes into the mix.

"I just don't think it's the best option at the moment Bella. You still need to finish school and college. I would think of myself a selfish person if I tried to take that away from you. The first couple years as a vampire are always the hardest. It makes being among others almost impossible."

"I'm willing to take that risk Jasper." She said to him.

He turned to her and said, "Well I'm not."

"I promise I won't even go out until my control is rock solid."

"Bella, it took the rest of us a very long time to gain control over our blood lust and even then, we still aren't that strong." He said with a laugh.

As they entered the house Jasper felt resentment coming off of Bella and said, "Bella trust me, this isn't what you want."

"I only thought you wanted forever." She said defeated, walking away.

'_Where's Alice?...'_ Bella thought.

"She's upstairs in Rose's room, Bella." Edward responded not removing his attention for one second from the video game that he was engrossed in with Emmett.

"Thanks Edward." She said with a sigh and headed upstairs with one final look to Jasper.

Jasper sighed and sat down in an empty seat next to Emmett and Edward. They both noticed the weary look on his face.

"She wants to be changed?" Edward asked.

"Yes, but I keep saying no. She just doesn't understand. This isn't the life I want for her. It may ruin things for her. She has high school and college. And what about Charlie? I can't just forget him because I want eternity with Bella." He heaved another sigh, but tried to regain his composure.

"You do realize that at the end of the day, Bella will look to you right?" Emmett said, pausing the game.

"What?"

"Look, we can wait until she graduates if that's what's really bothering you. Then, she'll be going to school for decades and centuries to come, just like the rest of us. And Charlie? He's bound to die someday. You can't keep Bella waiting just because of her dad. I mean, she's bound to move out at some point. If she decides that she still wants us around-"

Jasper glared at Emmett and the idea that Bella wouldn't want him anymore… Wouldn't love him anymore.

"-Which she will! Then she'll just move with us. I mean, I doubt you would be able to leave her behind or that she would let you leave her behind. She'd end up coming along anyway. There really is no point trying to spare Charlie's feelings in all this. All said, I think you should try considering giving the whole 'Changing Bella Into a Vampire' Idea a chance. There really is nothing saying it's wrong. Plus, that means eternity with Bella for you and being an official member of the Cullen family for her." Emmett finished.

Edward and Jasper both stared at Emmett in shock after his little speech. They weren't expecting him to say something so…. Logical.

Finally Edward spoke up, "Where did that come from?"

"Hey, I have my moments too okay." Emmett said looking insulted.

Jasper sat there thinking about the knowledge Emmett had just bestowed upon them. He was snapped out of it by Edward's voice.

"He does have a good point Jasper…"

"I know… That's what sucks."

"I don't understand why you're against it in the first place. Everything seems fine to me." Edward responded.

"I just… I… I don't know. "

"You really should give it a second thought before turning Bella down like that. She just wants to be with you for the rest of her existence. She really loves you if you haven't noticed." He said amusement clear in his voice at the last statement.

Jasper laughed slightly, but smiled because he knew she really did love him…

'_Maybe it isn't such a bad idea after all?...'_

"There we go. That's the way you should be thinking." Edward said.

**With the girls…**

Bella climbed the stairs in a foul mood going straight to Rosalie's room. She was about to knock when Alice opened the door.

'_The whole psychic thing still needs a little getting used to. '_ She thought to herself as she entered the room.

She saw Rosalie sitting on her bed and the door across the room from her was open. It was her walk-in closet. They were trying on outfits again.

'_Oh Dear Lord….'_

Bella was about to regret coming up here when Alice interrupted her thoughts.

"Don't worry Bella. We won't make you try on any clothes."

She let go of a breath that she didn't realized she was holding.

"So we heard what happened on your way in.." Rosalie said awkwardly.

"Oh. That. I just don't understand why he won't let me be changed into a vampire." Bella said in an exasperated tone.

Alice and Rosalie exchanged looks and set their gaze upon Bella.

"Bella, if I had to choose, this wouldn't be the life I would have chosen for myself." Rosalie stated.

Bella was legitimately surprised at her words. Didn't she love her life? Her family? Emmett? Everything seemed so perfect.

"What? I- I don't understand." Bella stuttered.

"There is always going to be that one thing that's missing. The one thing that I don't have… That I can't have." She muttered.

"What is it exactly?" Bella inquired.

"A child."

"… Oh."

Bella had never given it a thought. Vampires' bodies are frozen in the state that they were changed in.

'_They're always the same… Their bodies are practically frozen in time..' _

"It's not as great as we make it look Bella. There are so many things that we all yearn for. Did you know that Esme wished that she could cry? Just once. She wishes that she could cry. Whether it be because of sorrow or happiness, she just wishes that she could cry one more time. There's so much you miss out on when you're a vampire."

Alice interrupted by saying, "Rose, stop scaring her. All she wants is to be with us, with Jasper."

Rose seemed to snap out of her cynical trance and smiled at me before she said, "Alice is right. If you truly think that Jasper is the one and that you just can't get enough of us-"

Bella let out a giggle at that.

"-Then I couldn't be happier. It would bring me great happiness in making you an official part of this family."

"Same here Bella!" Alice added excitedly.

"If only Jasper would understand that." Bella sighed.

"Don't worry. He'll come around. Just give him time." Alice said.

Bella raised an eyebrow at this statement.

"Have you seen this Alice?"

"Yeah… But things keep changing. I don't know what it is though. It isn't quite clear yet. I'm just thinking that in time it'll become clearer when Jasper makes up his mind."

Bella smiled at this. Maybe there was still a chance that Jasper didn't quite say no yet.

'_Oh no… I was being so rude to him.'_ Bella thought.

"I need to talk to Jasper. I'll be back you guys." Bella said on her way out.

"We'll be waiting Bella. Oh! When you get back, I have these really cute shoes that I want you to try one!" Alice exclaimed.

"I thought you weren't going to make me try on clothes you guys." Bella replied smartly.

"Exactly Bella. We said we wouldn't make you try on _clothes_. Shoes are totally different." Alice responded in a similar manner.

"I should've known that there would be a loophole."

"Just go talk to Jasper and come back." Alice said shooing Bella out the door.

Bella walked downstairs and didn't see Jasper anywhere. Then a voice came from behind her.

"Looking for someone?" It said quietly.

It made Bella shiver and she turned to see Jasper standing there with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah. Just my amazing boyfriend. I wanted to tell him that I was really sorry about something."

"I'm jealous of this said boyfriend. Why don't you ditch him and come with me?"

"Hmm, I'm not so sure he would like that. He can hurt you pretty badly you know?"

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"I can't really tell. It's a secret."

"Well, tell your boyfriend that I am taking my chances."

He leaned in and gave Bella kiss. One that was soft and slow. When they pulled apart, Bella smiled.

"I really am sorry Jasper." Bella said.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too." He responded.

"It's okay…" She said.

"And you know what? Don't be disheartened. I'm giving it thought."

"What?" Bella was shocked.

"Just give me some time. There's a lot to figure out in this type of situation. I'm not entirely convinced, but it isn't a straight-out no this time. I realized I wasn't putting your thoughts into consideration when I gave you my response."

"Oh Jasper, thank you!" Bella shouted as she wrapped her arms around him. He returned a hug and looked up at his brothers who were both giving him the thumbs up. He shook his head as he smiled at the moment he was sharing with Bella. He thought back to what Bella said to him when they stepped into the house.

"_I only thought you wanted forever.."_

'_I do…'

* * *

_

I know.. it isn't amazing, but I think it's nice. Not as long as I wanted it to be, but I didn't want to add a bunch of unnecessary details that would make this boring. Lol So please review and let me know what you thought of it! :) Your critique means a lot to me! Thank You. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	11. Nothing

Thank you all for your support. I can't believe that after such a long wait of updating this, people still like it. I love ALL my readers! Thank You Sooo Much! Your support means the world to me! I'm trying to update as fast as I possibly can, but it's really hard to squeeze in time for me because I'm going to be a senior and for those of you who have already graduated high school, you know what a hassle it is. You start doing activities and paying for stuff before the school year even begins. I'm learning how to drive too so that's been keeping me busy! I'm just going to ask that if you can wish me well on that. A driver's license is my TICKET TO FREEDOM. :D How about you guys? How has your summer been so far readers? Busy and hectic or carefree and easygoing? Lemme know. You can always send me a message or just send your response along in your review. Whatever floats your boat. Anyway, let us move on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, Jasper and I would have eloped by now.

**seza3175, I dedicate this chapter to you. :)

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Nothing...

**Bella's POV**

I've been trying to convince Jasper to change me and thankfully since that day at his house, he seems to think it's a good idea. I keep telling him to trust me and that it is the right choice. Something keeps telling me that becoming a vampire and being with Jasper forever was something that I needed to do.

That it just had to be done.

I've been spending a lot of time with Alice, trying to get her to see if she could see it happening. She says that things are hazy, but that it might just be because of Jasper's indecisiveness. He keeps going back and forth with the "Pro's and Con's" of changing me.

"You sure you can't see it happening yet?"

"I'm positive Bella, but don't worry. The second I see the choice made, you'll be the first to know." She responded sighing.

She looked a little down. Oh right. Her precious Edward isn't here at the moment. I _totally_ knew how she felt. The boys went hunting and us girls were left at home for the weekend. Jasper was insisting that he stay back, saying how he couldn't possibly last a day without me. That combined with his accent and his overwhelming powers was enough to make me melt, but I snapped out of it enough to call Edward over to shove him out the door as I stood giggling at the scene. He needed to hunt and I'd rather have him back with me for a long period of time rather than him making a lot of small trips just for the sake of keeping him near me in Forks. Anyway, the point is that the guys are coming back tomorrow, but in the mean time, we're feeling lonely and for the vampires… Bored. If you catch my drift.

I told Alice I was going to get something to drink from the kitchen and excused myself. I didn't want to bother anyone, but in reality, my head was killing me. I've been getting these random headaches and migraines. They go away with some Advil, but only temporarily. And lately they've been really bad. It's been bad enough that I almost passed out one morning at my house; luckily Jasper wasn't around to witness that. None of the Cullens know. Hiding it from Edward was the hardest, but I'm usually distracted when I'm around him so it got easier with time. I'll probably ask Carlisle when he comes back though just to be sure.

**Alice's POV**

I watched after Bella as she walked out the door and heard her footsteps downstairs in the kitchen. I feel so scared sometimes. I want to tell her, but I can't. There really was no need to worry her if it wasn't a big deal.

'_It'll stop.. It'll stop… It'll stop.. _' I kept telling myself.

I was worried though and chanting this to myself wasn't going to change anything.

Bella's future was getting hazy. Every day for the past month, it had been getting worse. Like watching a tv with no satellite connection. Black and white lines making things blurry. It was so odd. I never came across this.

'_Unless… NO.'_

I was NOT going to think about **that **option.

I needed to talk to Edward. I needed to talk to him **now**.

Hoping he wasn't occupied, I pulled out my phone and pressed #1. After the first two rings, he answered the phone.

"How are you my love?" He said trying to act… Smooth.

I laughed at his attempt, but regained my composure as I remembered the task at hand.

He must've realized I was worried when I didn't say anything and asked, "Alice, what's wrong?"

I sighed and stated, "Edward, I think it's time you came back home."

He knew me well. He knew never to doubt my judgment. He knew something was not right and that I couldn't do it alone.

I could already see him making an excuse to the others as he made his way back to Forks.

"I'm on my way."

**Edward's POV**

I was heading back to Forks and I wasting no time. There are very few times when Alice interrupts my time with my brothers and Carlisle to come back home. **VERY** few. Out of the many decades I've been together with Alice, there have been only **6** times to be exact when she called me home and said that it was an emergency.

1: When the Volturi showed up at our doorstep demanding that they speak to both Alice and I.

2: When Alice slipped up once. A worried Esme took over the phone when Alice couldn't say anything beside "I.. I…" and told me what happened and that Alice couldn't get through it without me.

3: When she saw the vision of Jasper. We were all so excited; we dropped what we were doing and headed home to welcome Jasper together.

4: When she called me saying, "Edward Anthony Cullen! You and Emmett better march your butts back home and take Jasper along with you! How dare you leave him behind and make him feel left out?" He was still new to our lifestyle and… Us. In other words, it was awkward. He wasn't used to having people who cared so much about others and not themselves. It worked out in the end. And thanks to Alice, the three of us truly bonded like brothers that day.

5: When Rosalie slipped up. She made us all come back right away. She said that Rose was going crazy. I remember saying, "What's new Allie?" Alice however told me to be serious and bring everyone home. Carlisle was being the father figure saying that it could have happened to any of us and that people make mistakes. Emmett and Jasper were able to calm her down as well and I was trying to make sense of the turmoil going on in her mind. Alice said that we all needed to help her.

6: When she just plain missed me. I should have known something was up that sneaky girl's sleeve. When I got home panicked, she jumped into my arms and kissed me, long and sweet. I didn't have to read her mind to know how much she missed me though. She showed me.

"Lucky number 7…" I muttered to myself as I rushed home.

**Bella's POV**

A couple hours after hanging out with Alice, I announced that I was going to take a little nap. She asked if I was okay. I looked at her with a "Duh" expression on my face and said that I was absolutely fine, just a little tired.

For a second I thought I saw worry flicker in her eyes before she masked it once again and smiled saying, "Silly Bella. Go take your nap."

I didn't know what to think of that reaction, but my head was hurting so bad that I didn't really care at the moment. Maybe some sleep would get rid of the pain. I made my way to Jasper's room and laid down on the soft bed as I closed my eyes allowing sleep to take over.

**Alice's POV**

A few minutes after I was sure Bella had fallen asleep, I called Edward again. He didn't answer this time. That meant he was on his way. I left him a voicemail telling him to call me as soon as he could. I tried occupying my time, but time seemed to go in slow motion as I waited for him to call back. When I my phone rang and I saw his name light up the screen of my phone, I answered right away.

"How far away are you?" I asked so quickly, a human probably wouldn't have understood it.

"Not far. Probably an hour maybe two, but I'm trying to get back as fast as I can." He responded. I heard wind rush around him. He was still running.

"Hurry!" I exclaimed.

"Allie, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Just come home Edward. I'll show you then. You're too far away to read my thoughts anyway."

"I'm worried. Is everything okay? How is everyone back at home? Hello? Alice! Is everyone okay? You? Rose? Mom? Bella?"

I gasped slightly at the mention of Bella and suddenly the wind stopped swishing around on the phone. He had stopped moving.

"Gosh Edward! Why did you stop running? You can't waste time like that! Hurry up!" I rambled frantically.

"Fine Allie. Hour tops. Should I call Jasper and?-" he started asking.

"NO! Do not under **ANY** circumstances call Jasper!" I interrupted.

"He has a right to know that something is wrong Alice." He stated.

"I know, but not right now at this moment. Plus, if everyone comes back, Bella will realize that something is wrong. You know how observant she is."

He sighed. I smirked. I knew I won this argument. The same windy sound could be heard in the background. He started running again.

"You have a point. Fine. I won't call Jasper. I'm on my way."

"Good. Now hurry up!" I ordered.

"Okay, okay! I'm almost there. And Allie?.."

"What?" I said irritated.

"I love you.."

I instantly felt bad for yelling at him and being irritated. He was running home from who knows where because I told him to and I was acting like I was PMSing.

I smiled slightly and whispered, "Oh Edward… I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm just worried about Bella."

"I understand." He replied. He was still waiting though. I knew that wasn't the response he wanted.

I giggled and responded, "I love you too… Now hurry home!"

He laughed slightly and said, "Okay Allie. Bye."

We both hung up and the smile faded from my face. Hopefully things will be a lot easier to figure out with him here.

"And now.. We wait." I announced at I slumped down on a comfy chair waiting for my husband to arrive. I stared out the window in our room.

'_Twilight…'_ I thought.

A small smile crept onto my face as I remembered that memory with Edward.

I closed my eyes and let the happy memory fill me up as I tried to forget the problem just for a little while.

_**Flashback**_

_I made my way through the crowded city of Seattle trying to reach Forks. I stopped to look at my reflection in the shop window and saw golden colored orbs staring back at me. I had never taken a single human life in search of quenching my thirst. It took me a while to realize what I was and what I could do. Of all my powers I had one talent in particular: the ability to see the future. I was grateful for that as well. If I didn't have that, I wouldn't have known that there was another option for me. _

_It was maybe one or two in the afternoon by the time I reached my destination: Forks._

_I found the Cullens by following their scent. I'll have to admit, it was a bit difficult. They had tried to cover their tracks, but I found them. I smiled as I neared a house far out away from the town of Forks. I wasn't even near knocking on the door before five vampires stood in front of me, each one familiar to me. They all had the same look on their face. Looks that meant business, but still looked relaxed. _

_I smiled and walked closer. My one bag held tightly in my right hand. _

_I walked right up to Edward and smiled as I saw him truly for the first time. _

'My mate' _I thought. I smiled at the feelings that were stirring within me just by looking at him._

_He looked slightly confused. He must have been trying to read my mind and find out what was going on. I let him in. I had nothing to hide._

"_I don't mean to be rude young lady, but who are you?" I heard Carlisle ask from the side._

_I looked at him and smiled before saying, "Oh I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Mary Alice Brandon, Carlisle. However, I would prefer it if you all called me Alice."_

_To say that they were shocked was an understatement. _

"_How did you know his name?" Another asked._

"_Well you see, __**Emmett**__, I have a special ability," before Edward could speak I added, "Please Edward, don't ruin the surprise for the rest of them."_

"_How did you know about the animal blood?" Carlisle asked._

"_I can see the future Carlisle. When I woke up after completing my change, I was alone with no recollection of what happened and who I was. I just kept having these visions of your family, your lifestyle and…" I stopped hesitantly._

"_And?" He asked urging me to continue._

"_Becoming a part of our family," Edward continued, "She wants to be a member of the Cullen family."_

"_Yes. Exactly! I couldn't wait so I found out whatever I could about my past life and you all and hurried over. We'll be very happy. I've seen it. Trust me. Please." I said._

"_She's telling the truth." Edward uttered to Carlisle. _

_I sent him a smile and thought a 'Thank You' to him. He looked right back at me and returned the smile._

_Readjusting the bag in his hands, he walked to the front door of the house before turning around to look at me with warm hazel eyes._

"_I guess that settles it then. Welcome to the family Alice!" Carlisle announced warmly. Everyone else followed his lead and welcomed me in._

_After everyone went back inside Edward and I were left standing staring each other down... In a good way though._

_After a long pause he finally spoke, "Cmon, I'll show you our room."_

_In a second I was next to him exuberant and saying, "Already one step ahead of you. I've seen it! Good choice with the view! It's beautiful."_

"_It is.. Especially at twilight."_

"_Well we still have a couple of hours before then… How about you help me settle in?.." I asked, an innocent tone in my voice. _

_With that said we quickly made our way to the room and broke it in for the first time as a couple. After a few hours, we laid there together, my head on his chest and his arm draped around my shoulders. _

_Edward broke the comfortable silence by sighing contently and saying, "Finally… Twilight."_

_I looked out the window and found that it truly was the most beautiful time of the day. As I took in my current state I knew that there was nothing more secure than how I felt in his arms in that moment. _

_I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back down at me and placed a short, but loving kiss on my lips._

_We were married the next week, ready to spend forever together..._

_**End Flashback**_

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of my favorite voice.

"Reminiscing on the past Alice?"

I looked up to see Edward smiling down at me.

I stood up and hugged him as tight as I could.

"Thank God you're here."

I could tell he was going through the thoughts I was showing him about Bella. We pulled apart and I looked at him, a worried expression was on his face.

"When was the last time you could see her future clearly?" He inquired.

"About four to six weeks ago." I responded.

"Where is she right now?" He asked.

"She's in Jasper's room. She was a little tired and said she was going to take a nap. That was a couple of hours ago."

"Something is off…"

"That's what I thought."

He sighed and said, "Let's just wait until she wakes up."

"Okay." I whispered.

**Bella's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes. My headache had gotten worse, if that were even possible. I felt a little warm. Maybe it was a fever?...

'_No, I've had fevers before. __**THIS**__ is not a fever.' _I thought to myself.

"Ugghhh…" I groaned as I sat up on the bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I stood up and instantly felt dizzy.

The pounding in my head was getting worse. I grabbed the side of my head with one hand and could feel the blood quickly pulsating through the veins.

I managed to get out of the room and down the stairs. When I finally reached the bottom I could no longer see clearly ,but I kept my eyes open and tried to force myself to see. I called out to anyone that I could think of. Anybody that could help me. I was in so much pain.

"Alice!... Rosalie!... Mom!.. Help….." The last word was a mere whisper, but there were four vampires surrounding me. Alice, Rose, Esme, and.. Edward? When did he get here?...

"Bella? Are you okay?" I heard Alice ask panicked.

"Somebody call the others. Call Jasper! Somebody call Jasper and tell him to come home right this very moment!" Esme was shouting.

"I'm on it!" Rosalie replied quickly.

That was it. I felt myself falling to the floor. I couldn't take the pain anymore. My eyes started closing on their own and my legs were not supporting me anymore. I felt a set of stone cold arms wrap around my saving me from my fall.

"Esme! She's burning up! Get me a thermom-" Edward yelled. Suddenly he stopped talking.

"Alice what's wrong?... No! No!.. Nothing is going to happen! Rose! Hurry up and contact the others!"

The last thing I heard was Esme frantically asking Alice what happened and then suddenly Alice screaming.

"No! I can't see anything! Her entire future just blacked out. It ended Edward! It stopped! EDWARD, I CAN'T SEE HER FUTURE ANYMORE!"

Then there was darkness. Pure quiet bliss.

* * *

I know. I'm horrible. Lol I hope you enjoyed that! I added a lot of stuff so you could really dig into this chapter! I loved writing the flashback to Alice meeting the Cullen family for the first time. Oh! There's a reason why they already loved each other. They're vampires. They're on a higher level of understanding when it comes to love and mates. Plus, Alice can see the future and Edward can read minds. It sped things up for them because of their abilities as well. If these reason don't satisfy you then how about, because I wrote it that way? Lol I feel like I worked really hard on that scene and thought it is really sweet just the way it is. :D Hope you loved it though. I gave you multiple POV's as well. Well now that you've read, why not review? I would definitely appreciate it very much and love you for it! I will send you a personalized Thank You Note for reading _and_ reviewing. Trust me; it's an offer you don't want to miss out on! :) Thank You for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
